


Beyond the Shadow of the Moon

by ulyferal



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, SWAT Kats, Slash, attempted suicide, explict sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulyferal/pseuds/ulyferal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious portal of light appears in Megakat Park. A flare of light spats out and Feral disappears in a world where magic works and it's leader wants him as his consort. Beware Rape, hermaphrodite male, graphic sex, suicide attempt, torture, MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond the Moon

It had been a very long day with the theft of yet another invention from Pumadyne. He wished they would find a way to protect their stuff better as it was just getting soo old constantly preventing the omegas from going shopping for their next weapon of mass destruction.

Sighing, he rubbed his temples trying to ease his aching head. Aspirin had long since lost its effectiveness. He was sitting at his desk after the messy cleanup from the SWAT Kats and his own enforcers after wresting the prize from Dark Kat. That particular omega always left a trail of destruction behind him that took weeks to clean up.

Putting the finishing touches on the initial report, he would have to wait for the rest of the CSI data to be able to finalize it, he tossed it into his file basket and leaned back in his chair to stretch and close his eyes. Outside his window the sun was setting.

Yawning, he shoved himself away from the desk and climbed down the pedestal walking to the coat rack for his topcoat. No one was around at this hour as he closed and locked his door and made his weary way to the elevator and down to his vehicle parked in the secure underground parking lot under the building.

One good thing about this late hour was traffic was light so he was able to get home in a few minutes. It felt good to strip off his uniform some fifteen minutes later. Wearing a comfortable pair of sweats and an enforcer t-shirt, he went to the kitchen and rummaged for a quick meal. With a full belly, he went to his recliner and plopped down flicking on the TV.

He was nearly asleep watching the late night David Litterbin Show when his radio sounded off. Groaning in disgust he shut the TV off and reached for the squawking thing.

"Feral here!"

"Sir, there's been a report of some kind of odd, glowing portal in Megakat Park. Patrols have cordoned off the area and no one has gone near it. "The brisk, professional voice of the dispatcher reported.

Feral frowned. 'Say what?' Was his unbidden thought. "Any sign of it being made by an omega? It's not a time portal from the Pastmaster is it?"

"Negative sir, not the same and its on the ground not in the air. The are has been searched, finding no one who could have been responsible. The portal is just sitting there, glowing and doing nothing."

"Wonderful!" Feral snarled sarcastically. "Send a chopper to pick me up!"

"Yes sir!" Dispatched acknowledged then clicked off.

"Crud! I'm soo tired," he grumbled as he made his way to the bedroom and quickly changed back into his uniform.

Some fifteen minutes later, his chopper landed at Megakat Park. Above him, hovering, was the damnable SWAT Kats, the rising moon glinting off the black jet. Snarling and in a foul temper, he stalked toward the glow he could see through the trees.

Moments later, he stood before a circle of light that hovered a little above the ground. A prism of light emanated from it's center, swirling like a pool of water. There was nothing to be seen in it. Standing close to it caused his fur to rise like static electricity which made him hastily move backward several steps.

He was at a complete loss as to what it could be and what to do about it. Things like this were always trouble and couldn't just be ignored. A voice to his left spoke suddenly nearly making him jump out of his fur.

"Seems like some kind of dimensional portal. Definitely not from the Pastmaster." The smaller of the SWAT Kats observed.

To Feral's annoyance, the pair had apparently landed their jet nearby and slipped through his cordon to stand just a few feet from him. Scowling he turned and snapped, "What are you two doing here...this is enforcer business...take off!"

"Yeah, right, Commander. This isn't like anything anyone has seen before. No way would your enforcers or even us do anything about it," T-Bone drawled sarcastically while studying the phenomenon with a worried frown.

"Yeah, Commander. You should be rousting some scientists out here to check it out but I wouldn't recommend getting any closer than we already are. My instruments say its an energy source totally unknown to our world," Razor added, his tone grave and his expression uneasy as he studied the portal.

Feral felt like having their butts hauled to jail but he caught the looks of concern and some fear from the pair. If they were worried, especially since they were used to dealing with the weird and unusual, then he shouldn't be so quick to chase them off. Razor was a certifiable genius and could be of some help to the scientists so, reluctantly, he left them alone.

Growling in frustration, he called dispatch and had them roust some scientists out of their beds and ferry them down here. He rattled off a few names he thought might be useful as well as a couple Razor suggested. Signing off, he continued to stare at the portal, worriedly.

Suddenly a loud beeping went off causing Razor to curse. "Everyone get back, the energy flow has kicked up suddenly." Following his own order, he scurried backwards quickly.

Everyone did the same. T-Bone and Feral were next to each other as they hurried backward from the portal when at that precise moment a sudden flare of energy jetted out, surrounding Feral's body in a nimbus of light. Feral only had time for a startled cry before the light snatched him into the portal.

In the stunned silence that followed, everyone could only stare, shocked, at the portal that had returned to its original glowing silence. It took several moments before the reality of the Commander's disappearance sank in.

"Crud! Razor where did he go?" T-Bone spoke for them all.

"That portal snatched him T-Bone and your guess is as good as mine." Razor was equally shaken by the suddenness of Feral's disappearance. "We'd better figure out this damn thing before it decides to take anyone else and see if it's possible to rescue the Commander."

Somewhere far from home...

Feral's body hurled through somewhere cold and bright, blinding him and sending a sharp tingling sensation racing through him before it and the movement stopped abruptly, leaving him suddenly standing on a hard surface, weaving in disorientation and bewilderment. When his vision cleared, he found himself in an open space somewhere he could never have imagined even in his wildest dreams.

What he beheld made him wish he was still blind. The floor beneath his feet was apparently some kind of black flagstone while the walls were of gray stone, covered with tapestries that reminded him of being in a castle. But the people, if you could call them that, were like nothing he'd ever seen before.

They were animals of all description. The best his mind could identify them was if you took all the primitive animals that lived on his world then caused them to straighten and stand, put clothes and weapons on them and gave them intelligence.

He saw creatures that had vague resemblances to rats, foxes, wolves, other types of felines, bulls, rabbits, weasels, badgers, canines, mice, reptiles and bears. Some of these 'people' possessed wings. Sitting on a chair that could only be some kind of throne was a feline-like creature that resembled a lion only he had huge leathery wings like a bat or perhaps dragon, if such a thing existed, and a short pair of horns that poked through his blood red mane just between his long, big ears that had tassels of fur on them. His eyes were pools of glowing emerald fire that made Feral's heart freeze from the heated, satisfied look in them.

The leader, because it seemed obvious that was what he was, wore a blood red cloak clasped with a gold chain at his throat. Over his broad, bare chest, he wore a richly decorated leather-like vest that left his powerful arms bare, more of that leather was made into a pair of pants and no shoes adorned his heavily clawed feet. His mane had two braids falling to either side of his face with scarlet ribbons tying them off and on his face a tattoo of some kind adorned his forehead in dark blue ink. Around his neck was a gold chain that held a medallion with a glowing moonstone at its center. Around his wrists were metal vambraces with intricate designs on them.

For a long moment they simply stared at the other, then the leader spoke. His voice was a deep rumble and surprisingly, he spoke Feral's language.

"Excellent! The spell worked. My compliments on finally getting it right Dantre!" He said to a reptile-like creature standing next to him wearing elaborate robes of royal blue with silver designs on it. The creature bowed in recognition of the compliment as his leader stood then glided toward their Kat visitor.

Feral shuddered inside, the leader moved with all the grace and lethal beauty of a born predator. The powerful creature circled his prize slowly then came to a halt in front of Feral. He made a strange gesture with his fingers and suddenly all of Feral's clothes vanished.

Gasping in horror, he thought, 'magic..oh god! No!' Of all the threats he'd faced on his world, magic was the worst. There was no defense against it and it always terrified him to the core because of how helpless it made him feel. He never really got over what Mad Kat had done to him the year before.

The King jerked Feral's attention back to him with a purr of appreciation for what he was seeing, briefly flashing into view a long set of incisors. "Ahh, much better. What an exquisite beauty you are and strongly built too. Yes, a definite prize indeed. Welcome to my kingdom my handsome warrior. I am King Bloodnor, ruler of Celestor."

"Why have you brought me here?" Feral managed to ask even though he was shaking inside.

King Bloodnor reached out with a clawed finger to tilt Feral's chin up and stare into those fetching gold eyes. "I have watched you in my Eye of Torin and desired you. I have searched the magical realms and beyond for my perfect consort and now I have finally found him. It took some time and effort to retrieve you...the shifting energies of the magical pool had to be just right to pull you through. Alas, in thirty night passes you will return to your faraway home but when the celestial body you call the moon rises again, you will return to me. This will continue to occur until you are carrying my heir, only then will you be forever in my realm."

Feral's blood ran cold, 'Did he say carrying an heir?' "I hate to ruin your grand plans but I'm male and can't bear you anything but enmity." He said with some bravado, he truly didn't feel.

In a lightning move Feral never saw, Bloodnor shot out a paw and grabbed Feral's arm, yanking the Kat to his knees on the hard floor. Releasing the arm, the King placed his paw on the Commander's neck, insuring the Kat wouldn't stand up.

Casually, he growled warningly, "never lie to me. I can scent a lie before it even leaves your lips. Remember that!" His face was expressionless and his manner cool, totally at odds with his aggressive behavior.

Feral shuddered inside. The creature was incredibly powerful. The small resistance, he had automatically made when he was forced down was aborted by the feel of something that felt like a brick wall holding him down.

The grip on his neck vanished suddenly and he made as if to stand when it returned swiftly, pinning him in place. He froze and when the pressure was gone again, he didn't move.

"Excellent. You are a quick learner. That will be of great benefit to you during your lessons." King Bloodnor rumbled approval.

Feral dared to raise his head to stare at the King in puzzlement.

Smiling in amusement, Bloodnor obliged him with an explanation. "You must, of course, learn how to comport yourself as my consort. There will be lessons in politics, your place in my harem, riding lessons, weapons practice, our world's history, etc.. Now..." He paused to make another of those strange gestures and Feral was suddenly dressed.

"There much better. This is how you will be dressed most of the time. The royal tailors will make you robes for formal affairs and for outdoor lessons." Bloodnor reached out to Feral's newly lengthened hair. "It curls most becomingly. I am very pleased. Gutaire!" He shouted suddenly.

A figure that resembled a five foot tall mouse dressed in pants and shirt of deep forest green came scurrying up. "Yes, my liege!" It said in a surprisingly mellow voice, its paws clasped together, head bowed.

"Gutaire, take my consort to the harem and introduce him then prepare him for my bed. You know what to do!"

"Yes, my liege! As you command!" Gutaire bowed then turned to Feral and gestured that he should follow him.

"Run along, my beauty. I will be with you in a short while." Bloodnor had a broad smile of anticipation on his face as he returned to his throne and the group of people waiting for him.

Possibly his council, Feral guessed. He tried not to think about what the creature planned for him shortly.

Swallowing hard, he followed the mouse out of the main throne room he'd arrived in and down a corridor lit by strange glowing balls hanging in the air at strategic areas of the ceiling, providing illumination. Shivering in the chillness of the hallway, he turned his attention to what he was wearing.

Well, it certainly wasn't much which explained why he was so cold. His chest was bare and adorned with only a chain of gold and a moonstone that matched the King's own. Around his waist was a wrap made of some soft cloth in red with gold designs that he realized matched the one's on the king's vest, it reached the floor and had a long slit up his right leg, revealing a little too much of his equipment that barely fit in the skimpy thong he now wore. On his wrists and ankles, silver vambraces had been put on, his hair had been magically lengthened so that it brushed his shoulders and a shorter cape of gold was draped around his shoulders held by a gold chain. A small band of some kind of light metal was around his forehead, possibly a crown.

So wrapped up in staring at himself as he walked, he missed his escort stopping and nearly ran into him. The mouse glanced at him with sympathetic eyes as he gestured for Feral to enter a large room. When he stepped through a barrier of brightly colored beads, he beheld a room that look everything like the tales he'd heard of Arabian nights.

The walls were covered in fabrics of gold and scarlet. The floor with rich carpets depicting various scenes from their history. Everywhere he looked there were couches, pillows, small tables laden with food, more of those strange glowing balls and watching him intently...barely dressed males and females of various races.


	2. The King's Consort

Gutaire cleared his throat and spoke with authority when they stepped into the room. "This is King Bloodnor's new consort. He will be accorded all the rights that title holds. You know the penalty if any harm comes to him and just so you are aware, this stranger, Feral by name, is far more important to the King than any consort before him. The Chamber of Forever Screams might seem a blessing compared to what he'd do to anyone who disobeys his edit."

There was an uncomfortable ripple of anger and dismay among the listeners, letting Feral know this was extremely bad news to them which made him grimace in dismay himself. 'Great, now, though they won't dare to harm me, the King has made sure they will either fear or hate me. Either way, I'll find no allies here. My situation just gets more grimmer all the time.'

"As if he could give the King an heir," Came a caustic comment from one corner of the room.

Before Gutaire could chastise the speaker, Feral furiously retorted, "It certainly wasn't my choice to be here for him to try it! I was brought here against my will, torn from my home. I don't know what your problems are but mine is certainly no picnic and I'm definitely not happy about this anymore than you all are."

Several faces showed sympathy and knowledgeable looks at his plight. Which didn't make him feel any better since, apparently, this meant kidnapping new harem members was common.

"It doesn't matter how you got here. What does matter is the King will take you over all of us and if you do manage to bear him an heir, we will most likely be given to others of the aristocracy," another female voice snarled.

"Instead of whining about it, why haven't one of you given him an heir?" Feral demanded, just realizing there were no young about.

On many faces anguished looks were exchanged, others held sorrow.

"We've tried!" Another voice moaned.

"Unfortunately, little ones have become rare. No one truly knows why, though some of our wise ones think its linked to the magic of this world and our immortality," a fox-like female sadly explained.

Feral could only shake his head at this news. "Then he would have had a better chance at acquiring an heir from a female of my race than taking me." Privately, he wouldn't want anyone to suffer like he was now but he wanted to make a point.

"Our King has a taste for males though he will bed females. You must be something unusual for him to want you so badly." A male that looked like a ferret interjected, tilting his head at the Commander questioningly.

Feral grimaced at that reminder of just how different he was from ordinary males but wasn't about to tell them what that difference was. Before someone else could ask him anything more, Gutaire interrupted.

"Enough of this. The King wants him prepared and we are running late. Come along! We must hurry before he comes looking for you. I have no desire to be punished." He tugged on Feral's arm urgently, pulling him toward the exit but this time Feral firmly resisted. He simply couldn't go willingly to what he knew would be rape.

Sighing irritably, Gutaire muttered something under his breath and Feral found himself unwillingly walking behind the mouse like an automaton. Shock thrummed through him.

'Oh God! They can all do magic!' His mind in a panic as he desperately tried to resist the compulsion forcing him along the corridor toward another heavier and more ornate door at the end.

"Stop fighting it. Struggling will not stop him from taking you and there is no way for you to escape here. The King's reach is vast and his magic strong." Gutaire snapped as he opened the heavy door and they walked into a small entry room that contained a fireplace, a chess table with two heavily padded chairs sitting before it, a heavy cabinet rested against a far wall near the only window in the place, beside it was another door. A thick rug covered the floor. On the other side of the fireplace was yet another door that hung open revealing part of a huge bed and another fireplace.

Feral ceased his struggles as he looked around, he hadn't given in but what Gutaire had said was unfortunately true, he had no where else to go.

Seeing him relax, Gutaire released him. "That's better. Cooperating is far better than fighting the inevitable. Now let's get you ready..."

"It's rape! Nothing changes what it is! How can he expect to get me pregnant when he rapes me. It's difficult enough for hermaphrodites to breed under normal circumstances but raping has never been one of them." Feral blurted out his frustration at the irritating mouse and his own untenable position.

"Is that what you're called...interesting...there are no such creatures like you in our world." Gutaire mused quietly, ignoring Feral's temper and fear. "Anyway, you will not resist him because your body will want him whether your mind does or not." The mouse was opening the cabinet and pulling something out.

"Magic again!" Feral hissed, anguish gripping him.

"Not quite. That and a few other things, magic cannot affect," Gutaire told him in a mild tone as he busied himself filling a wine glass with some kind of deep cherry colored fluid from a fancy glass bottle. He filled the glass only half full then offered it to Feral.

"Here, drink this! It will calm you and help you handle what is to come."

Stepping back, Feral shook his head vehemently. "No way!"

"You either drink it on your own or I will be forced to compel you...which will it be?" The mouse said bluntly.

Feral glared at Gutaire then at the glass with barely contained fury. Fear filled him as did hatred. What made it all worse was he didn't have a choice. Anguish joined the fear as he reached for the glass reluctantly. Taking it from the mouse, he stared at the red color, shuddering, before drinking it down quickly. Instantly he grimaced at the sickly sweet taste.

"Most like the taste. What's it like for you?" Gutaire asked, curious, noting the reaction.

"It's cloyingly sweet!" Feral said wishing he could rinse the taste out of his mouth. As if reading his mind, the mouse reached for a package within the cabinet and withdrew what looked like a cookie.

"Here, this might help." He offered it.

Sighing to himself, Feral took the cookie and nibbled it. It was rather bland but it did take away the nasty flavor in his mouth.

"Now we must get you cleaned up." Leading the way but insuring Feral followed, Gutaire walked down the short hall to another staircase different from the one they came up. It was only a floor down before they reached another arched doorway hidden by a bead curtain. Beyond was a huge steaming pool. A few members of the harem were at one end washing, talking, and playing but all halted their activities at the sight of the new consort.

Under their less than friendly eyes, Gutaire guided Feral toward the other end of the pool where there were stairs leading down. He directed the Kat to enter the pool while making a quick gesture that left Feral naked.

'I'll never get used to that,' Feral thought shakily.

From a small side door, a small group of more poorly dressed creatures hurried to his side. He was afraid these might be slaves and that suspicion was proven true when they began to bath him. No words were spoken except for those that related to what they were doing, eyes remaining firmly downcast the whole time. It made him feel really uncomfortable.

When his fur was completely cleaned and rinsed, he stepped out of the pool and was dried quickly. The slaves departed while Gutaire made a soft robe of deep red appear on Feral's body then led him silently back to the King's quarters. Upon arrival, the mouse gestured for him to go on into the bedroom while he stayed in the greeting room.

With a great deal of trepidation, Feral did as bidden, startling when the mouse closed the door behind him. For the first time since this nightmare began, he was alone.

He looked around, clutching the robe tightly to him. A huge bed with richly decorated bedding and curtains took up a good portion of the room. Before the fireplace that had a roaring fire going, a heavily padded chair waited. A small writing desk was against the wall under the only window. Thick glass panes that were closed, kept the cold air out. There was a small door to the right of that. He went over and peered into it and found it to be a primitive bathroom. Closing the door, he went to the window to look outside but there wasn't much he could see as it was nightfall and there was no moon. However, there were torches that illuminated a huge double gate and others lined the battlements where he caught sight of a guard walking along...a castle it was indeed.

Trying to think what to do next, his heart froze when he heard the door latch turn. It opened to reveal the smiling visage of King Bloodnor. Closing the door behind him and with a glass of amber colored drink in his paw, he eyed his prize wolfishly.

"Ah, you smell sweet from the bath, my warrior. Remove your robe so I may look upon you in the firelight." Moving further in the room, he sipped his drink. The Kat had made no move to obey his command, literally clinging to the robe he was wearing.

Narrowing his eyes in mild annoyance, Bloodnor mused more to himself then the Kat, "hmm, I think the elixir has not had time to make you compliant yet." He flicked his fingers and the robe vanished.

Feral's arms automatically wrapped around himself in defense, shivering more with fear than cold.

Bloodnor strolled casually closer to the Kat. Reaching out, he began stroking Feral's body, intimately.

Feral was startled when a shiver of something that wasn't fear, slithered down his spine with every stroke. Eyes widening, he also felt a warmth building between his legs where his female channel was, something he hadn't experienced since puberty, though his cock remained at half mast. Fine tremors began to break out along his body spreading to his limbs as the King continued his gentle caresses. Closing his eyes, he desperately tried to focus his mind and body away from the sensations that were beginning to race through his blood but his traitorous body continued to react to the King's maddening erotic touch.

"That's much better," Bloodnor purred deeply, pushing the Kat gently toward the huge bed.

No resistance was left to him as his body willingly sprawled itself obscenely on the bed to the King's roving eye. Inside his mind, he railed in anguish at this drug induced capitulation to his own rape. He cried tears as his body wantonly writhed while the King stripped his own clothes off then climbed on the bed to cover his prize. His emerald eyes stared hotly down at his new consort.

"I will make you feel things you never dreamed of and you will scream my name as you come for me," He growled hotly. He leaned down and captured Feral's mouth in a searing kiss that made the tom groan unwillingly with heat.

The King's fingers grabbed a nipple and twisted it between them until it rose to a hard peak then did the same to the other one. He lowered his chest to Feral's and rubbed himself across the hardened nipples. A flash of pure pleasure zinged through the Kat's body.

Pleased at the response, Bloodnor withdrew from the kiss and moved down to take Feral's clitoris with his rough tongue. Feral's eyes widened and he cried out in shocked heat as that tongue laved his sensitive folds sending him spiraling out of control, his claws dug into the bedding, his hips bucked and the King smirked in amusement as he held them down with his paws and continued to torment the Kat.

A wild fiery sensation built higher and higher until Feral screamed his climax. He trembled and shook in reaction as he lay weak and panting. The King waited a moment until the Kat had recovered a bit before repeating his previous actions.

Feral wailed as the pleasure hit even stronger this time but the King stopped before he could reach another climax. He reared up from his tasty task to settle between the Commander's legs then slid his huge, hard, pole in slowly.

Feral was beyond shocked now as the King opened him up. He'd never been taken and it felt strange and incredible as Bloodnor filled him up. With one firm thrust the King broke through Feral's barrier and began to thrust in a slow rhythm that took him deeper and deeper into his new consort.

Feral groaned and arched up to meet each thrust as it opened him up more and sent him higher and higher until he clenched around the large cock and screamed his climax. The King didn't release and kept on thrusting, moving faster and faster. Feral couldn't help but come again and again until Bloodnor finally climaxed, roaring loud enough to nearly shake the walls.

"You are magnificent my beauty. This night will be one to remember." Bloodnor purred as he licked the sweat from the trembling Kat beneath him.

Bloodnor took Feral many times that night and only left when dawn's light spilled through the window. Feral moaned, far too sore to move. The elixir had worn off, he was certain, leaving him feeling horribly humiliated by his behavior even though it wasn't his fault. Tears of anguish fell from his eyes as the full magnitude of his situation hit him. He had been raped! Though the King had not damaged or hurt him in anyway, it was still not consensual.

And, according to Bloodnor, he could expect to be used frequently until he returned home in thirty days. Despair swept over him for a moment and his eyes fell on a knife laying on a small tray with fruit and cheese on it sitting close to the bed...apparently his breakfast. The thought of food made him sick but the knife held his attention.

What he was contemplating was something he would never have done...ever...but the thought of being raped and used over and over again for weeks was untenable and this looked like the only way he was going to escape. The memory of the night before was all the goad he needed as he reached slowly for the knife.

Checking the blade dispassionately, he noted it was very sharp...a brief smile that held a hint of madness, lit his face before he laid the blade over his left wrist and made a firm slice.


	3. Lessons

As the blood dripped from one wrist he switched paws and did the same to the other then laid down and stared blindly across the room. In his mind's eye he pictured his own room and as a coldness flowed through his body as his life's blood flowed out, his last thought was the hope the SWAT Kats would protect his city.

He didn't know how much time had passed but found himself blinking aware once more and staring up at the angry and distressed face of Gutaire. Memory returned with a crash. Sitting up suddenly, he looked down at his wrists.

He stared stupidly at the healed wounds, no trace of the slices he'd made were there at all, only the blood was left behind to show he'd slit them at all. The bedding was soaked red and a pool of congealing blood covered the floor. He jerked his attention back to the mouse, shocked disbelief on his face.

"You are a warrior!" Gutaire hissed in outrage. "I never would have left you to wake on your own if I thought you would be capable of doing something like this. It's scandalous! Get up from there, you are already late for your riding lessons. The King will be most displeased," he snapped, angrily as he turned away and made a gesture that made the blood vanish as if it had never been.

Feral, however, didn't hear much of what the mouse was ranting on about, too stunned at still being alive. No one who had lost that much blood could have survived...so how had he and where were his wounds?

"But...I was dead..." he finally managed to whisper, voice dazed and confused...too much was happening too fast.

"No you were not! Though you were certainly close to it. If you had been dead you still would be. Our magic can save anyone on the brink but not after," Gutaire explained, annoyed. "If I were you, I wouldn't try that again or the King will make you wish you were truly dead while never allowing you to do so. Now get moving! I don't wish to be punished for you being late to your lessons."

Pulling the bedding off Feral, Gutaire then tossed some clothing down. "Put those on and hurry up about it!"

Laying there was a jerkin made of soft cloth and suede-like pants. The mouse dropped a pair of soft boots to go with the clothes on the floor then stood with arms crossed over his chest waiting for Feral to get a move on.

Still in a daze, the dark tom crawled off the bed and struggled to dress quickly. When he was finished, Gutaire gestured and the vambraces, moonstone necklace, and circlet of metal around his forehead, reappeared. After a quick trip to the privy, he was being shoved out the door of the King's room.

Still badly shaken, he was hustled downstairs and through another corridor to a heavy oaken door that was already standing open. Through it, he could see a courtyard with people going about their business.

A pair of strange looking beasts were being held by a creature that resembled a wolf who was dressed in similar attire as Feral. The beasts had short but wicked horns, leathery tails, scaly bodies, and slit pupiled eyes. When they opened their mouths to bawl a complaint, it was full of sharp teeth. He shuddered. They looked like a horse crossed with a crocodile.

Gutaire shoved him none to gently toward the creatures. The wolf bowed its head respectfully to the mouse.

"This is Toulare, he will be giving you lessons on how to ride the Repnorses." With the introduction over, he turned and left Feral staring warily at the strange creatures.

"Shall we begin, sir. We are late getting started." Toulare addressed him, his voice deep and gravely.

Feral finally noticed the saddles on the things and realized they were serious about him riding them. He grimaced but stepped up carefully and stood next to Toulare, listening closely as the wolf instructed him on how to mount and control the Repnorse.

He was very dubious about the creatures but since he wasn't being given a choice, he went to its side and mounted. He was immediately surprised that he was no longer sore. Apparently, when Gutaire saved his life, he also healed any sign of his rape.

Again, too much was happening to him with no opportunity to try and adjust. He was left frustrated and afraid but he shoved that aside and focused on what was required of him at this moment, hopefully later he would have a few moments to himself.

Focusing his attention on his mount, he was glad he'd ridden horses when he was younger so he didn't make a complete ass of himself as he got used to sitting on the odd animal. Unlike a horse, the Repnorse was more streamlined and lower to the ground. When they moved out the gate that led over a drawbridge to a huge meadow, he found the animal's gait to be smooth and undulating, which felt truly odd.

Toulare had him ride around to get familiar with the beast. He corrected Feral's hold on the reins and how to hold his seat properly but other than that, he was pleased the King's consort was a fast learner and apparently used to riding animals. It made his job less onerous and time consuming as had happened with the first consort.

When he felt Feral had the mechanics down, he made him go to a gallop. Here is where the Repnorse showed its stuff and just how very unlike a horse they were. They glided along at a fast, ground eating pace. It didn't feel like their hooves touched the ground at all, the ride was that smooth.

Feral tried to look around as he was riding. At the edge of the meadow was a towering forest. He'd never seen trees that tall or thick before. It was literally dark under it despite the bright sun shining.

As they came close, Toulare warned him, "never go into the woods alone. Strange and dangerous creatures inhabit it and are quick to take the unwary. They don't like magic so a group of three or more people are far safer than a single person who would be dead before they got more than a few paces in."

"Since I don't possess magical abilities of my own, I'll never go near them," Feral grunted, easing his mount back toward the pasture area.

Toulare directed his mount to follow while he eyed Feral rather oddly. It took Feral a few minutes to realize the wolf was confused by something.

"What's wrong?"

"Your pardon, sir. I thought you had been told. You were capable of small amounts of magic the moment you appeared on our world and the longer you are here, the stronger it will become," Toulare politely explained.

Feral gaped at him. "I can do magic! But I don't know the first thing about how to use it!"

"Be not concerned, sir. All are given training and I am certain Gutaire has scheduled it to happen soon for you," the wolf assured him quickly.

'Wonderful, something else I have to learn,' Feral muttered bitterly to himself.

They spent another hour on the riding lesson then Toulare returned him to the courtyard where Gutaire met him and he was whisked off to the baths. A little later, clean and wearing his barely there costume once more, Gutaire took him to yet another area of the castle. He wished they would just give him a tour so he could find his own way around and shoes so he wouldn't chill his feet so much on these cold floors.

He was ushered into a comfortable study and a creature that looked something like an old badger stood up from behind a heavily littered desk.

"This is Aumire, he will be your instructor on the history of our world, its politics, and other various subjects the King wishes you to know." He told Feral then turned to the badger. "Aumire this is Feral, the King's new consort you were expecting. I will return for him in two hours."

The creature nodded and gestured for Feral to have a seat in one of the heavily padded chairs in front of his heavy wooden desk made of some kind of dark wood.

Feral sat reluctantly and eyed Aumire warily.

"First of all, sir, I want you to cast out any thought of trying to escape from here. As I give you an overview of the state of affairs for this world, you will learn escape is impossible," Aumire stated flatly giving Feral an uncompromising look.

Feral returned a stubborn one of his own but wisely held his tongue.

"This world is called Galanon. There are ten kingdoms in existence here. You are in one of the largest and most powerful. Next to this one is Maontzoar which is ruled by King Warkil, the second most powerful leader on the planet. The two kings have an uneasy alliance that has lasted some 12,000 years since they came to power and will continue to do so as long as neither one encroaches on the others lands and chattels." Aumire intoned, warming up to his subject.

Feral gaped, 'I couldn't have heard that right!' "You mean the two kingdoms have been at peace for that long." He politely stated, hesitantly.

Giving Feral a frosty look, Aumire reiterated, "both Warkil and Bloodnor have ruled their kingdoms for more than 12,000 years."

"Impossible..." Feral blurted, plainly disbelieving such a thing.

"No one dies here, sir. The only time death occurs is if someone is alone when they have been badly injured, poisoned, fallen desperately ill or are so very old they simply fade away. There are also the dangers one encounters in the woods if they are foolish enough to go there alone. Except for the mentally infirmed, none travel alone anywhere on Galanon." He cut Feral off, baring his teeth in grim amusement at the consort's stunned expression.

Feral subsided into shocked silence.

"Now, to continue ... before peace was mandated, the world fought kingdom against kingdom and person against person, for 10,000 years before it finally dawned on everyone that the number of young being born had fallen dramatically. This brought a temporary cease fire while the healers among us did a census to determine if what was perceived was truly happening. The research discovered we would become extinct as a race in less than a hundred years if we didn't stop fighting." He paused and drank from a mug sitting between two stacks of books.

"This information effectively halted the killing. King Bloodnor and Warkil sent word to all the other minor kingdoms telling them what they had learned and demanded the fighting end now for the sake of all. It took another two years but finally Galanon was at peace and has been ever since. The law that's been in place since then is no life is to be wasted. A King or lord may punish a slave or subject but never kill. Which means, one could be punished to death's door but never past it. However, stopping the wars didn't halt the downward spiral of births. Very soon, it was realized, no new births were occurring at all and soon the population became static with the last birth occurring more than three thousand years ago." Aumire paused a moment to sigh, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"In hopes of preventing our extinction, the two most powerful kings began searching other worlds for fresh blood to mix with ours. For about a hundred years that seemed to work and more children were being born but that too ceased as it was learned the newcomers could only produce one to three children before becoming sterile. Our healers could not determine why this was happening though there were theories that our own magic could be at fault but no one has been able to prove it. It doesn't matter really as the kings decided to halt their attempts."

Fascinated, Feral interrupted Aumire to ask, "... but why stop? At least you were breeding."

"Because adding more sterile and immortal people to our population was self-defeating and we would still be extinct in the end so the practice was stopped. You are the first newcomer in a thousand years."

Feral sat back and absorbed this silently. Finally he said, slowly, "so despite my presence, I too will eventually become sterile and you'll be back to waiting for death to take you all. That just seems so stupid to me."

Aumire gave him a sharp look. "Do not question King Bloodnor's reason for acquiring you, that leads to pain you will never forget and with a long life to look forward to believe me that is something you want to avoid."

Pursing his lips tightly, Feral heard fear in Aumire's voice and wisely kept silent. The king obviously used pain a lot to keep his subjects in line...he really wasn't surprised...Bloodnor struck him as a cruel and despotic ruler.

"Now enough of that subject. We still have many thousands of years left before extinction happens so let's move on to other subjects. Oh, and before I forget, do not entertain any thought of trying to leave here for King Warkil's kingdom. Though the two kings are evenly matched in power..."

Feral's heart lifted briefly at that statement. 'If he's as powerful as Bloodnor perhaps he'll send me home just to spite his rival..." he thought excitedly but his hopes were dashed with Aumaire's next words.

"... Warkil is ruthless, unpredictable, dangerous, and extremely cruel. His people flee his kingdom for ours due to his treatment of them. King Bloodnor is also ruthless but always fair. He treats his people with an even paw and is never deliberately cruel. He is not loved but he is respected because you know where you stand with him." Aumaire said flatly then handed Feral a pair of thick books. "Here are some books I want you to read that will explain more of our history and the various kingdoms. Now the next subject is on the political structure of the government here..."

Feral sighed inwardly in defeat and tried to listen closely to Aumire's lectures even though he was growing very tired and a bit bored. He was glad when Gutaire returned to collect him an hour later.

He found it was lunch time and he was very hungry having not been given breakfast. After a brief stop in his new rooms to leave the books Aumire had given him, Gutaire took him to the throne room where long trestle tables had been set out and food was being served to the upper aristocracy.

The King sat at a high table with several well dressed people that Feral remembered seeing when he had arrived yesterday. A seat beside Bloodnor was vacant and Feral discovered this was his.

Gutaire escorted him to this seat, pulled his chair out for him to sit then pushed it in. Bloodnor smiled at him before turning to continue his conversation with a boar like person next to him. Feral looked away and down at his plate that a servant was filling with food. His appetite nearly vanished being forced to sit next to his rapist but he couldn't allow his strength to weaken so he forced himself to eat.

He nearly choked, moments later, when he felt a huge paw caress his bare thigh. He didn't dare turn his head but looked out of the corner of his eye and noted King Bloodnor was not even looking at him. He was still speaking to the Boar but his paw was definitely feeling him up and down his inner thigh and setting off sparks of heat through his body.

Horror held him frozen, unable to breathe. He thought the elixir had worn off this morning and yet, here was his body getting heated again at the King's caressing touch.

'Oh God! I'm going to go mad here!' He moaned as he struggled to calm himself and ignore what the king was doing. To distract himself, he reached for his goblet and downed most of it's contents in one gulp. The fiery liquid, that was most definitely not wine, set him to coughing violently. The King turned back to him in mild amusement and pounded his back solicitously.

"That is a most excellent mead, my consort, but to the uninitiated it can be quite potent. Next time, sip it first." He admonished Feral. Light laughter followed the King's comment.

Feral gasped and choked a moment longer before he could catch his breathe. A servant politely handed him a glass of water which he drank gratefully.

'Kat's Alive! I can still feel the fire in my throat down to my stomach! I definitely don't want to be drinking much of that.'

To his consternation, the King once more began caressing his thigh casually. Feral's appetite fled completely and what he had eaten sat in his stomach like lead. He tried to ignore it but the heated sensation began again and he found himself close to whimpering with need as his clitoris swelled and wetted with unwilling desire.

He bit his cheek as the tension rose higher and higher within his body until he simply couldn't take it anymore and jumped abruptly to his feet, fleeing through the archway he'd come through only a short time ago.

His chair fell backward with a loud crash as he raced away, managing to reach the opening before his body froze in mid run. Snapping what sense he had left, he screamed in helpless fury but no sound escaped his lips. Eyes froze wide, anguish and horror reflected in them, he continued to scream in his head..

The King was furious. His consort's behavior was unforgivable. Lunging up from his seat, he stormed to his consort's side, stepping in front of the frozen tom. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise as he saw the state Feral was in. This had the effect of cooling his anger momentarily. Frowning, he made a slight gesture and received a full voiced scream in his face. Startled he shut Feral's voice off again and stared at his consort in consternation.

"Gutaire!" He roared.

"Yes, my lord!" Gutaire said breathlessly as he raced up to stand next to his king.

"Explain this," Bloodnor demanded pointing to his consort's face.

"Sir?" Gutaire squeaked in confusion before staring into Feral's face. Groaning inwardly, his heart tightened at the look of sheer terror on the tom's face. Swallowing hard he prepared to tell the king news he most definitely wasn't going to like.

When Feral had attempted suicide that morning, he had serious concerns about the creature's mental state. He really should have expected this to happen but somehow had convinced himself that things would be alright...how wrong he was.

"My deepest apologies, my lord. I underestimated your consort's ability to accept his new station in life and how fiercely he would fight being bonded or what lengths he would go to escape it."

"He is a warrior. Nothing he's encountered so far should have caused this breakdown."

"All I know, sir, is he's never been taken before and didn't handle the situation at all well so when you left him this morning, he attempted suicide to escape what he perceived as a no win situation. I healed him and hoped it was a temporary aberration but apparently his inability to accept your attentions just now has pushed him too far." Gutaire twisted his paws together in nervous tension as he waited to see what the king would do now.

Fury suffused the King's face as he gestured and Gutaire found himself being flung the length of the hall to hit the far rock wall. He felt bones break when he smashed against the stones. Agonizing pain filled him as his body slide limply to the floor. Laying there in a broken heap, trying desperately to breathe, he struggled not to scream which would only infuriate his liege even more.

The room went deathly still. No one wanted to give the furious King another target for his ire. All eyes turned to their food before them, none daring to look over at the poor mouse moaning across the room nor the crazed feline frozen like a macabre statute before the king.

Chest heaving with anger, King Bloodnor said nothing for several long minutes as he stared at his consort's face again. Finally, he sighed and relaxed, letting his anger go as he flicked his fingers and sent Feral away. With the vanquishing of his consort from the hall, he turned to his guests who looked up attentively but careful to say nothing.

"I fear my consort needs a little extra attention from me right now. Please continue enjoying your meal and someone heal Gutaire. I will see you all at the evening meal," he said in a surprisingly mild voice before turning away, cape swirling, as he made for his quarters.

His guests began whispering excitedly amongst themselves once they were sure the king was far enough away. While one of the servants quickly healed Gutaire and helped him to his feet, the nobles in the hall debated hotly on what the chances were for the new consort lasting the week with his mind and body intact. Bets on Feral's survival were privately exchanged as they waited for Bloodnor to return.


	4. Alone and Friendless

Feral screamed long and loud before realizing it was silent around him and he could move again. Blinking in bewilderment, it took his mind a bit longer to realize he was alone and in the king's small greeting room of their quarters.

Sucking in a breath and desperate to escape, he lunged for the door, yanking it open and immediately running into the King reaching for the door handle at the same time. Rebounding off the heavy body, Feral staggered, making a futile warding off gesture at the same time, not wanting anymore of Bloodnor's attentions.

To his and the King's shock, Bloodnor was sent flying backward to hit the stone wall of the corridor. It didn't do more than startle the lion who quickly recovered and lunged back into the room before Feral could figure out he had done magic for the first time. He rushed the tom and pressed him against the huge cabinet, pinning him.

"Well, this is a surprise. Your magic is very strong, my consort, but not as strong as mine!" Bloodnor said in amusement. "Do not try that again or I will be forced to punish you." He warned as he released the Kat to turn and close the door.

Feral rubbed his arms and shivered, eyes downcast. The King returned to his side and studied him a moment.

"Gutaire says you are having difficulties accepting your new station. I find that hard to believe of a warrior. Explain why this is so hard for you?" He asked stroking the Kat's arm, casually.

Feral flinched and tried to escape the touch but had no where to go. Answering in a resentful tone, he said, "no one enjoys being raped which is what you're doing every time you touch or force me to have sex with you without my consent. Apparently, that elixir, Gutaire gave me is still working, making me respond to you. I hate it!"

Snorting in cruel amusement, Bloodnor continued to caress the Kat. "You are wrong. The elixir was only for that first time so you would relax and accept me easier but it is no longer in your body." He laughed at the skeptical look in Feral's eyes.

"Believe me, Feral, you respond to me due to the bond that was created the moment I declared you my consort and dominated you that first time. Our magic blended and bound us together, making us one. You belong to me for all time and can never resist or refuse my attentions. That is how a consort is tied to their King."

Feral felt sick to his stomach...bound to this creature for life? No...he had to find a way to escape. Swallowing, he jerked away from the king's touch, his eyes filled with hatred and loathing.

Bloodnor's eyes narrowed. "I have little time to get you with an heir before you are drawn back to your world. I have no time nor patience to wait for you to 'accept' me," his voice dripped scorn. Making one of those lightning moves he was known for, he snatched Feral's right arm and dragged him to the bedroom, throwing the tom onto the bed hard.

Feral tried to scoot backward to the other side to escape but the king grabbed an ankle. "No...let me go...I want to go home...I'm needed there and I've been missing far too long already," he begged, kicking at the paw holding him.

Growling, Bloodnor pulled the tom closer then leaped on top of the squirming body, caging the tom with his own heavy form. Eyeing him a moment, he said, "Time passes more swiftly here compared to your home. It is still the same night you left there. As soon as three moons pass on your world you will be returned home...if you are not pregnant. So you see...you haven't been gone long but by the time you return it will have been thirty sun passes in my world and by that time you will be fully mine. You will mourn for my touch and suffer until your moon rises and returns you to me."

Feral had a hard time believing what the king was telling him except for the part about his body needing and desiring the king's attentions. As that heavy body pressed him down on the bed, his sex grew heated and wet in anticipation while his mind railed and hated his compliance. However, there was nothing he could do about it.

Grinning with pleasure as the Kat's body willingly responded to him, the King leaned down and captured Feral's lips in a passionate kiss. Feral moaned and writhed helplessly against the hard body as Bloodnor magicked their clothes off then wrapped his paws under the Kat's buttocks and lifted urging the dark tom to wrap his legs around his waist.

Growling in hot desire, Feral complied then groaned when Bloodnor pierced him in one thrust. Setting a fast pace, the King pounded the Kat into the bed as they came in a fierce rush.

The lion's wings fanned the air for a moment, cooling them, as they regained their breath.

"Oh yes! You are truly a prize, my fierce warrior," Bloodnor growled darkly as he kissed Feral and began moving his hips once more. Another fiery climax later and Feral was limp and totally relaxed.

He'd chosen well. This Kat made his blood hot every time he touched him and none had been able to do that for centuries. He felt so alive and wonderfully sated. A brief frown shadowed his face at the thought of ever losing this wonderful creature...it would devastate him, he knew.

To prevent that from happening, he was determined to soak Feral in his scent, body, and magic to make sure the tom never forgot who he belonged to even when he was back on his home world.

Though he needed to be elsewhere, he was loathed to leave yet. Smiling to himself, he rolled his consort over onto his stomach. Beginning at the broad shoulders he kissed and nipped his way down the Kat's body.

Feral shuddered and moaned until he couldn't stand the teasing, raising his hips then tail in invitation, which the King accepted by licking the now dripping offering. This was not exactly what Feral had expected as he cried out in shocked pleasure, clutching the bedding with his claws.

Bloodnor brought Feral to another screaming climax just by tonguing him then while the Kat was still quivering from that, he reared up and mounted him, taking Feral's ruff in his mouth before setting a punishing pace, thrusting deeply into his consort's hot core. He drove himself in with such force, he caused his consort's arms to collapse which allowed the poor tom's face to be shoved into the bedding repeatedly.

He wished he could make this last...the sheer thrill of dominating his strong willed consort was intoxicating but Feral's approaching climax was squeezing him far too tightly. Minutes later the end came. Feral screamed and clenched down as Bloodnor thrust one more time before giving it up and roaring his own climax.

They collapsed to the bed in a sweaty heap. The King recovered first, purring and nuzzling the Kat's neck for a few languid minutes before sighing and removing himself reluctantly from his consort's body.

"As much as I truly wish to continue this I have a kingdom to run. Rest! I'll have food brought to you. You have books to study so I will leave you alone to do so and see you at evening meal. By that time, I expect you to have accepted your station as my consort and comport yourself accordingly or be punished. I want no repeat of the scene you caused at mid meal," Bloodnor warned as he gestured at himself, making clothes reappear on his body. Giving his consort another lingering look, he turned abruptly, opened the door and left.

Feral lay limp and exhausted, hatred burned in his eyes as he plotted how he was going to get out of this mess.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On Aristal, a mixed group of experts stood before the still glowing portal, trying desperately to understand it. It was hours since the full moon had set and since Feral had vanished through the portal. Dawn was due to rise in about an hour.

"We've ruled out many things but unless someone is willing to go through it, I truly don't see how we can rescue the Commander," the tired voice of Dr. Ohm stated unhappily.

T-Bone shook his head at that statement as he leaned against the Turbokat in mindless boredom just as he had from the start of this mess. He was no scientist but he remained in case someone needed him to retrieve yet another egghead or equipment. His partner wasn't a slouch in the smarts department so was automatically included as part of the group and not even that idiot Steele had dared to ask him to leave but it meant long hours of hearing them drone on about theories, quasars, aliens, and magic.

Though he wasn't a part of the scientific circle, when Dr. Ohm voiced his opinion, he didn't feel he could let the veiled suggestion go by without responding. "There's no way we'll volunteer to go into that thing as we can't be certain we would land where Feral is or find our way back. Besides, I, for one, refuse to leave the city defenseless...

"Hey!" Steele exploded, irritated the annoying SWAT Kat was saying the enforcers couldn't do their jobs.

T-Bone blithely ignored him as he continued without missing a beat. "...and, on that, no matter how we feel about each other, I know Feral would agree. That doesn't mean we won't do what we can to help you all find a solution and get him back."

Ohm was affronted by the tabby's attitude but it was Professor Hackle who soothed everyone's ruffled fur. "No one is suggesting you do such a thing, T-Bone. It is far too dangerous."

"Unfortunately, there seems to be nothing we can actually do to the portal at this juncture anyway, and no telling what might happen to Feral if we did," Razor interjected, frustrated. "I guess the only thing we can do is keep a watch on this thing. Since it hasn't vanished, perhaps whoever or whatever took Feral may return him. Until then we need to make sure nothing happens to it."

"Don't worry about that, SWAT Kat, the enforcers have no intention of leaving this thing unguarded. A detachment will be kept here round the clock," Steele said firmly, giving T-Bone the evil eye. "Sgt Fallon..." Feral's sturdy, assistant came forward. "Arrange it and stay on watch. Report anything that happens to me." Fallon gave a brisk, 'yes, sir' before saluting and moving away from the portal to speak on his radio. "I've got to return to headquarters. Keep me posted," Steele told the rest.

"Of course, Lt. Commander, however, since it is very late, we'll be breaking to get some sleep," Hackle murmured. Steele nodded, gave the portal a sour look before turning and heading for his car. Hackle sighed and turned to Razor and the others. "I'm afraid you are right, Razor. Just as I told Lt. Commander Steele, I suggest we all go home and get some much needed rest. Later today, hopefully, we'll be able to come up with some new insights on solving this puzzle," Since Hackle had been made the pro tem leader of this strange business by the other scientists, they agreed with his suggestion and began leaving.

"Sounds good to me!" T-Bone grunted, relieved to be able to go home. He was bushed.

"I'll be back too, Professor," Razor said smothering a yawn. "Here, use this to reach us if you need to..." he held out one of their communicators then he and T-Bone turned and left.

Only five minutes later, those still around, heard the Turbokat taking off then soaring overhead toward their hidden hangar.

Saying farewell to his colleagues and Sgt Fallon, Hackle gave the portal an unhappy look before walking away then passing through the enforcer cordon heading to his old pickup. He was really too old for this sort of thing but no one wanted to take it on. Sighing, he climbed laboriously aboard and started up the engine.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After the King's departure, Feral sat on the bed stewing, his mind working furiously on how to save himself from a life of servitude to Bloodnor. His gaze fell on the books he was supposed to study. 'Would they hold an answer,' he wondered.

He was sore and he loathed the scent that coated his fur. Perhaps he should take a quick bath first before beginning his studies. Bloodnor hadn't forbidden him leaving his room so he crawled off the bed.

It hurt to walk but he ignored the pain as he got to his feet then stood indecisively in the middle of the room. 'How do I get clothes? I refuse to just parade around naked no matter how much the King likes to see me that way,' Feral thought in annoyance. 'Hmm, I'm supposed to be able to do magic and Bloodnor said mine was strong sooo...'

He kept it simple and concentrated on conjuring the robe he'd had on before. He felt something on his body moments later and shot his eyes open. To his pleased surprise, he was wearing the robe he'd envisioned. 'Well this changes things,' he thought as he stood there fingering it, his mind racing ahead to what this could mean in terms of escaping here.

With his mind on possible ways this could aid him in returning home while also keeping him sane and safe till he could do so, he tied the sash to the robe and slipped out of the room. He remembered the route Gutaire had taken so made his way to the bathing room.

Still distracted with his thoughts of escape, Feral paid little heed to the others using the pool. Barely glancing at them, he made for a more secluded spot, dropped the robe on a nearby chair, before slipping into the water. He groaned with relief when the warm water soothed his abused parts.

Grabbing a bottle of what he remembered was a kind of cleansing soap, he squirted some in his palms and began washing. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the snickers at first but as their laughter grew progressively louder, he finally took notice and gave them a frowning glance of confusion.

They were staring at him and pointing as they laughed with hilarity, some of the looks held vicious satisfaction as well. Confused, he looked down at himself and gasped in horror...his fur was now a bright red. Picking up the bottle, he poured a little into his palm and watched as a red fluid spilled out. He realized it must be some kind of harmless dye.

Slamming the bottle down, he turned to glare at the others, angrily. Though he was furious at them, he was more angry at himself. He knew the harem would try something on him...he'd warned himself of that in the beginning...but he had done just that, allowing himself to be distracted with danger nearby...stupid...he was just lucky they'd kept their anger to just malicious mischief and not something more serious.

One of them gave him angry eyes and a venomous smirk. "Wait till the King sees you now! He will punish you severely for allowing yourself to be caught off guard," she said viciously.

Feral was hard put to keep his shocked dismay from showing on his face, as a thrill of fear raced down his spine at her hard comment. Minor, the prank might have been, but its consequences were far more than he had realized. Bloodnor would indeed be furious at him for his carelessness. He knew just from his short interaction with the King, that even though he could point the finger at the guilty party, it would be he that would suffer Bloodnor's anger.

Careful to keep his stone face, he turned away from the harem and stared hard at the opposite wall. 'Think! Don't panic! You can find a way out of this!' He told himself firmly. 'If I was able to make a robe appear why couldn't I make this dye disappear.' Pausing a moment in deep thought, he realized something, 'magic is very tricky stuff, I might accidentally remove my fur along with the dye sooo... obviously I have to be very specific about my request.'

Clearing his mind, he carefully thought only of having the red dye removed from his fur then initiated the magic within him to accomplish it. A gasp from behind him, made him open his eyes and look down. He grinned in relief, his fur was back to normal. The smile vanished from his face as he quickly ducked down and rinsed off.

Time to get out of here, so he levered himself up out of the pool, displaying his powerful muscles, proving he was no bedchamber slave but a warrior. Never looking toward the others, he quickly dried off then pulled on his robe and strode regally along the pool edge for the door.

Only then did he glance in the harem's direction. He was met with a variety of looks; admiration, lust, and hatred. Looking away, he reached the door and stepped through. Hopefully his display of magical skill and muscled body would make the miscreants think twice before messing with him again, however, the ones that hated him the most, would still be likely to cause him significant problems. Yes, this lesson taught him he truly needed to be on his guard at all times...no excuses...no distractions.

He returned to the King's room to find food had been brought in during his absence. His stomach growled hungrily making him hurry to sit down and devour it. Replete some minutes later, he rose and went to pick up the books, taking them to a comfortable seat before the fire and settling down to learn what they had to say.


	5. Pretending Acceptance

By evening meal, Feral had finished skim reading the books Aumire had given him. He was disappointed they held nothing of use except for one small paragraph that stated none of the kidnapees had ever been returned home and claimed they had adjusted without too much difficulty.

He slammed the book shut after reading that. 'Well I will be the first unadjusted one,' he snarled mentally. Gutaire popped into the room at that moment and told him it was time for dinner. He flicked his fingers and Feral was once more dressed in the barely there clothes the King preferred him in. He never commented on the fact Feral was already dressed in a robe, perhaps thinking the King had done it. This gave rise to an idea, hiding any new abilities on his part could well be of benefit to him when he found a way to escape. For the first time since his kidnaping, he smiled briefly, Gutaire never noticed.

Shaping his face into one of stone he normally used in his job, he followed the mouse down to the throne room. With no sign of emotion, he took his seat next to Bloodnor, not missing the pleased look on the King's face at his apparent submission. He would play the King's game...for now...it was safer that way.

He would nurse his hatred in secret, using it to fuel his fierce desire to return home. As he looked around at his dining companions, he spotted Aumire. He needed to stay on that creatures's good side so he could get free access to the badger's extensive library. Once he had it, he would search until he found something that told him how to shut down the portal as well as how he could keep from being taken again once he was back on his side of it.

With a plan of action, he was able to accept Bloodnor's caress of his thigh, but was thankful the King desisted when the food was served. Hoping to learn what the King's plans were for the next few days, Feral listened intently as Bloodnor spoke angrily about some kind of disturbance on his northern borders.

Apparently, he was annoyed his knights had not been able to discover what the problem was exactly and to add fuel to his anger, King Warkil denied any knowledge of there even being a problem so he was being forced to go see for himself.

As he listened, Feral learned something useful. Bloodnor had been in power for so long, he nor his allies had learned any new strategies for solving their problems. Off the top of his head, Feral could think of several but wasn't about to volunteer his knowledge. Let the King flounder around. His own shortcomings could only be of benefit to Feral's plans and it didn't hurt that the King would be away thus giving him a much needed break from the forced sex.

After dinner, he was wary when the King gave him specific orders to spend time in the harem.

"As consort you are in command of them so get to know them well...their weaknesses and strengths...and show them who is in charge now. They know they must obey you but they are spoiled and pampered so will be resistant. I expect you to do what is necessary to insure they understand very clearly you are to be obeyed and your orders heeded as if they were mine."

"I will do what's required, sir," Feral said formally, while hiding any sign he was unhappy with his orders. He really didn't want anything to do with the harem as he would have no time for them as he searched for his escape, but didn't dare disobey as things had a way of getting to the king way too quickly.

When he was given permission to leave the hall some minutes later, he hurried to get this distasteful task over with quickly.

Reaching the archway of the harem's public area, he hesitated a moment to collect himself. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the bead curtain to a fully occupied room. The harem apparently liked to congregate after dinner before seeking their beds. They used the time to do a variety of things like: soaking in the pool, having sex, braiding hair, grooming each other, playing games, reading, sewing, or just simply talking.

Except for those few mating couples in the darkened corners of the room, everyone else had ceased their activities to stare at him silently. The only sounds were those of sexual congress.

Stepping completely into the room, he made for a padded chair set along the wall near the archway. Sitting down, he folded his arms over his chest and pointedly stared at the couples having sex for a long moment, making it obvious to the others, he was waiting for them to be done.

He let no emotions leak out as he waited in silence, letting his gaze circle the room. The rest of the harem shifted uncomfortably, eyes sending various messages of confusion, concern, anger, and hatred but no one was willing to speak to him. He ignored the looks and waited for the couples to complete their activity. Noisy crescendos marked the end of the orgies and, only after they had caught their breath, did they note the sudden silence in the room then saw Feral.

Now that he had everyone's full attention, he spoke in that same 'command' tone he used with his enforcers. "The King has informed me that I am in command of the harem. Since this wasn't something I did in my prior life, I have no idea what this job entails, so I require one of you to brief me on the rules."

"I expect complete honesty. If you think to give me inaccurate or misleading information know this...punishment I suffer for that false information will be meted out to the liar swiftly by me. I make no bones about my dissatisfaction with being here but I have no choice. I will do what's required of me. I was a commander of troops and will brook no insubordination from anyone. When you've been given an order to do something, I expect that order to be followed swiftly and completely. Any questions?"

Out of the shadows of another doorway that most likely led to their quarters, the weasel female that had shown him such hatred and disdain upon their first meeting, entered the room.

"Exactly how do you intend to force us to comply?" She asked with lazy insolence.

Feral eyed her a long moment, frowning. These creatures were totally unknown to him so he didn't know their strengths or weaknesses. Since magic was used exclusively here, even the King's punishments were meted out with magic, perhaps a more physical approach would be totally unfamiliar. He hated using brute force but he had to gain order immediately. The harem was a direct threat to him and he needed them cowed if he was to complete the mission he'd set himself.

The weasel female was the perfect target for this 'lesson' as she was the most defiant against his authority. He rose from his seat and casually strolled to her side in a non-threatening manner, his body not giving her any idea what he was up to.

Her eyes narrowed warily and her body tensed but when he did nothing but stand next to her, she looked confused, though her hatred still gleamed hotly from her eyes.

"I don't know. How do you think I should do it?" He asked mildly, looking down at her with an , intimidating stare.

She scowled and tried to look unafraid as she said snottingly, "well, I'm certainly not going to tell you. Figure it our for yourself."

"Really! An excellent idea!" He said in a deceptively mild tone before moving with the swiftness of his kind to swing an open palm at her head, snapping it back and knocking her off her feet into the wall nearby. She hit it with a loud smack then slid to the floor, a shocked and dazed look in her eyes.

He walked over and gazed coldly down at her crumbled form. She flinched away as she stared up at him nervously, her head ringing, a paw coming up to rub a cheek where a rising welt was forming.

"I don't know how to use magic but I do know how to fight. That was mild compared to what I am capable of as a warrior trained in fighting."

Turning away, he gave the harem a stern, cold gaze, noting the shock and fear in their eyes. "I am a warrior!" He roared, raising his fists over his head, showing off his firm and powerful musculature. "No matter what I'm being used as now, I ... am ... still ... a ... warrior...never forget that. Don't expect any form of gentleness from me."

Eyeing them for a long moment and watching their gazes drop from his one after the other, he finally dared to relax and lower his arms having firmly made his point. In a calm, no-nonsense voice, he demanded, "Someone volunteer to tell me my duties, now!"  
Silence fell as they stared at each other nervously. Finally, one found the courage to stand up and step forward to answer him. "I will, sir!" It was the rabbit female who had been braiding the fox female's hair when he came in. She was afraid and couldn't meet his eyes but there she stood nonetheless ... he liked her spunk.

Nodding, he grunted, "Good! Is there somewhere we may speak in private?"

"Your room is the most private, sir," she said, timidly.

"No thank you!" His voice dripped disgust and loathing.

"You really don't like doing your duty for the King...do you?" A wolf male ventured to speak, hesitantly, his expression surprised and confused.

Feral didn't answer, merely glared at the wolf showing clearly what his true feelings were on the subject of the King.

Unable to let it go since it seemed so wrong to him, the wolf tried to explain. "We are all lovers of the King and feel greatly blessed to lay with him for he is very skilled in the art of sex. Every one of us wishes to be his favorite but he refuses to chose such, preferring to rotate us as his desires move him. However, since your arrival, he desires only you and no one else which is how it should be when one is the consort. It is a great honor but you spurn his attentions...nay...you truly hate being with him and we cannot understand why this is. Would you please explain, sir?"  
Feral sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this but since the wolf clearly wanted to understand his negative feelings and was polite in his asking, he reluctantly answered. "First of all, rape is wrong and that is what the King is doing each and every time he takes me. If I seem to be enjoying it, that's my body not my mind. My body responds favorably to him due to the spell he cast on me but in my mind I rail at his selfishness and my helplessness to stop him. I hate him for that. Where I come from non-consensual sex is illegal and looked upon with abhorrence."

Many gasps of shock and dismay greeted that comment though he was certain it wasn't because they thought rape was a bad thing but that he thought it was. Apparently, it was a common occurrence for them to be taken without their permission, so they thought nothing of it or at least, they knew they had no choice so why object.

"Secondly, I object strongly to being taken from my home by some arrogant and selfish King who wanted me as his concubine for the sole purpose of getting him an heir. My feelings on the matter don't concern him. I'm a possession nothing more."

The wolf frowned, he still wasn't certain he understood what this male was so upset about. "I still don't understand your hostility in this matter, sir. None of us wanted to be taken from our homes, that's true. However, our lives weren't so special that living here was such a bad tradeoff, especially with a generous lover like the King. We're treated well, are fed, clothed, and allowed a modicum of freedom, something none of us truly had in our old lives."

Feral shook his head. These people's homes must have been hell for them to accept this kind of humiliation and virtual slavery as a welcome alternative but that didn't apply to him.

"Your lives may have been so bad that this is considered paradise but for me it's a nightmare. My home may have problems but it contains over six million souls and I am their protector from all those who would try to harm it. My job was important to me...I loved it...it was my life. This..." he gestured to the room at large, "...is a prison and I hate it."

The harem shared similar looks of consternation, shock and fear. This stranger was nothing like the previous newcomers they'd welcomed into the harem. Many felt sympathy for him as it did sound like his world was something truly special and it was unusual for a harem member to have had an important position prior to coming here. No wonder he was unhappy.

Several others simply feared him. They were concerned he would make their lives as miserable as his own since it was obvious he would never accept being the King's consort. This made him dangerous and unpredictable. There was no doubt he was powerful and could possibly match the King's abilities one day...also he was a warrior not a bed slave. Yes, he would be a problem and they had no clue how to handle this new development.

The weasel female had recovered and gotten to her feet, but kept her distance and remained subdued, as she listened to what Feral had to say. When silence had fallen, she carefully ventured, "perhaps you should try to leave then, if you hate it here so much." Her face was healed but she wisely didn't bait him again.

"An excellent idea, got any thought on how I'd accomplish it?" Feral asked sarcastically. "Only the King has the power to return me and he's made it very clear he'll never do that. I've already learned he's one of the two most powerful leaders here and that King Warkil is most likely a bit insane and too vicious to trust so have you any other bright ideas?"

She shook her head rapidly, terror gripping her heart as she quickly lowered her eyes, refusing to answer. If she voiced any ideas they would get back to the King and her punishment would be severe. She was learning quickly that this creature was very smart, dangerous and a threat to her way of life in the harem. Though afraid of him, revenge still burned within her. She would find some way to make him pay for her humiliation and for taking all their places with the King. She had some planning to do.

Having cowed the harem as much as he was able, though he was afraid that weasel could still cause him grief if he didn't stay on guard, Feral turned to the rabbit female again and gave her a demanding frown. Blushing, she hurriedly gestured for him to follow her into their living quarters.

The hallway the weasel had entered from had many rooms along it, none of them had doors. To achieve some kind of privacy, colorful hangings of cloth were hung. Stopping at one that had a bright fuchsia sheet over it, she raised it for him to enter then followed.

Inside, the room contained only a bed sitting on a wooden pallet with a heavy coverlet and a handful of pillows on it, a massive armoire sat against one wall, a small mirrored table with small stool was across from it. There was no closet and no bathroom which meant they owned very little and shared a communal bathing area.

She gestured hesitantly to the stool as she seated herself gracefully on the bed. He sat again but this seat was harder than the one in the main harem area so his abused parts hurt causing him to hiss softly in discomfort. The King had not healed him from their earlier coupling so he was still sore.

The rabbit stared at him in nervous surprise. "You are in pain? Has no one offered to heal you?" She asked in concern then a look of fear slipped across her face. "Are you being punished?" Her voice hushed and worried.

"No, not that I'm aware of and... no... no one has offered. If you haven't noticed, no one cares much for my welfare except for the King and his interest is only in keeping me healthy so he can use me for breeding and his own pleasure."

"Aye, that may be so, but he would be furious if none aided you when you are still hurting unless he inflicted it for punishment. Gutaire knows this and wouldn't have allowed you to suffer long. That is his responsibility as the keeper of the King's quarters. However, since no has done this duty, then I must see to it." With that she raised her small paw and made a light gesture toward Feral's seated form.

He startled when the pain disappeared instantly then sighed in relief, giving her a grateful nod. "Thank you!" He eyed her a moment and asked, "can you show me how to do that?"

"I'm sorry but only Carthmore is allowed to teach newcomers how to use their magic. You should be seeing him tomorrow."

He sighed inwardly, hating the fact he had to wait for this training. It would have been nice to know how to ease the soreness he knew he would be feeling by morning. Well, nothing for it but wait until he saw this Carthmore fellow tomorrow. With no one on his side, he didn't relish the thought of 'suffering' the King's repeated attentions without the ability to heal himself.

Over the next hour, the female, whose name was Glory, explained the workings of the harem and what he would probably be expected to do. She said they hadn't had a consort for more than a thousand years so she was sorry she didn't remember all the things required of one.

"What happened to the last consort?" Feral asked curiously.

"She displeased the King and was traded to King Warkil for some repnorses," she said dismissively. Apparently the last consort wasn't liked by the harem either.

Before Feral could think of anything else to ask, a powerful, commanding voice called for him from down the hall. Immediately knowing it was the King, the two of them hurriedly went back down the hall to the harem communal area.

Just as he stepped into the room, a heavy paw immediately swept him off his feet and dropped him to his knees on the cushioned floor.

Startled and angry, he made an attempt to get up but a heavy body laid down on him and grabbed his scruff with their mouth. Feral choked in fury but need and the bond forced his compliance. The harem surrounded them, all were on their knees, paws in their laps, faces watching, obviously because of an order by the King.

This was worse then when the King took him in private...so many eyes were watching his humiliation as his traitorous body responded without hesitation to the King's possession of him. With no preparation, Bloodnor plunged into his consort's hot channel and set a punishing pace bringing them to a fierce climax...Feral screaming and the lion roaring.

He pulled free of his consort and gathered the tom in his arms and carrying the limp weight to the bathing room, the harem following respectfully. He didn't release Feral as he walked down the stairs into the pool, their clothing vanishing as the water covered them.

The King kept an arm around the Kat's waist as he moved them into deeper water. Halting when the water reached mid-chest, Bloodnor pulled his consort into his embrace and nuzzled the dark furred neck and shoulder. Feral groaned helplessly as the combination of the King's nibbling and the warm water made him heated again.

"Put your legs around me, my warrior," Bloodnor ordered softly putting his huge paws under Feral's buttocks to support the Kat.

Responding instantly, Feral brought his legs up, letting the lion line them up so he could plunge straight into his consort's hot channel. He didn't thrust as usual though, instead he made small movements in and out plus added a swirl of his hips so his pubic hair brushed against Feral's clitoral hood, tickling it.

Feral gasped and squirmed wildly, his eyes huge with lust. Mewing loudly, he desperately wanted the King to stop teasing him, it was getting too intense and driving him crazy. Bloodnor leaned in and bit Feral hard on the neck and plunged deeper, then held his position and slipped a finger into Feral's rear until he touched the prostate gland.

Feral screamed and sparks went off in his head as he came in a nearly continuous wave of orgasmic pleasure. A muffled growl escaped the King as he came at the same time.

Wrung out and sated for the moment, Feral became limp as a rag as the King released his teeth from the Kat's shoulder. He kissed Feral's panting face, crooning, "so good...so responsive...you please me greatly, my consort." Slowly, he pulled out then turned the tom's body until his back was against the King's broad, powerful chest, one arm around the chest the other supporting him around the waist while Feral recovered. He bent his head and nuzzled the dark neck. Raising his head a moment later, he signaled two of his harem, the male wolf and rabbit female, to come to his side. They swam quickly over to him and waited.

"Show my consort how talented you are." They nodded. Both took deep breaths then dove under the water. The King rested his back against the pool wall and kept hold of Feral, supporting the Kat for what was to come.

The wolf went for Feral's cock and the rabbit his clitoris, beginning to lick and nibble at it. Feral's eyes widened as he tried to writhe away but the King chuckled deeply in his chest and held him more tightly. "Enjoy it my consort, they are very skilled."

Feral cried out in pleasure as the wolf, who held the tom's legs still so he couldn't thrash about, sucked strongly on the Kat's sizable cock. The tension in Feral's body rose to a fever pitch, the sensation nearly as torturous as the King's attention earlier. It reached an unbearable level until he came screaming, his body bucking wildly.

The pair rushed to the surface and panted for air, looking to the King for further orders.

"That will be enough, my pets...excellent as always. I think it's time for my consort and I to head to bed," Bloodnor rumbled in good humor as he tenderly held his consort in his powerful arms and carried him out of the pool.

Several of the harem stood by with towels so when the King left the water, they immediately began to dry him. He let Feral's legs down but held the shaky Kat with one arm so he could be dried thoroughly. When the harem was done with their task, Bloodnor swung Feral into his arms once more and carried him to his quarters, there to continue his quest for an heir.


	6. Learning Magic

Feral woke the next morning with Bloodnor laying beside him. He growled savagely in his mind. Last night was burned in his memory. The humiliation was worse than those before it and undermined his 'supposed' authority in the harem. He grit his teeth wishing the King would leave as he usually did in the mornings.

The King stirred at that moment and pulled Feral closer to him, rubbing his body and very hard cock against the Kat's backside. Feral helplessly writhed and moaned at the feel of that hot pole against him. Inwardly he cursed the fact that this felt soo good and he was already wet and ready for the King to take him.

"Hmmm...so eager my exquisite one. Aaaaah...yesss...so hot...so tight...you are so fantastic..." Bloodnor growled hotly as he slipped inside Feral's welcome heat. He nipped and licked the dark tom''s neck as he set a quick pace that had them both groaning in mad desire.

Feral clutched the bedding as he was pounded hard by the King's hard cock. 'Oooooh...gods... ...soo goood...' he thought mindlessly as his body surrendered to the King's possession. The end came rapidly as Feral clenched and spasmed then exploded taking the King with him over the precipice.

They lay panting as they regained their breathe and their hearts slowed. The King slowly withdrew from Feral, who groaned unwillingly in regret.

"Time to be up, my consort. You have lessons to attend, riding this morning and magical training this afternoon. I expect nothing but the best from you," he admonished as he spanked Feral on the butt as he climbed from the bed and left for the bathing room.

Feral lay sore and breathless from the stunning wake up call. 'God's if only it didn't feel so good.. I hate him for making me feel this way...needing him! I may never be able to have sex again if I'm somehow fortunate to return home permanently. Damn him!' He hissed savagely to himself as he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the privy.

He wished he could ease his soreness before sitting in the saddle as he prepared to get on his Repnorse later that morning. Sitting at breakfast had been difficult enough but this would be almost unendurable. He couldn't completely bite back the groan of pain as he settled onto the back of his mount. Sweat broke out on his brow from the burning torment. Bloodnor had been particularly enthusiastic last night then add in this morning's activity and it felt like a burning hot poker between his legs.

"Are you injured," Toulare asked, eyeing him anxiously. "You should have spoken rather than suffer needlessly," he said fretfully, making the same gesture Feral had seen all of them make when healing. The pain was gone in an instant and he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Thank you. As for asking...I prefer not to admit to any weakness. I have no one I trust here and though I appreciate your healing me, you did it to prevent the King's wrath falling on you and not because you cared whether I was in pain or not," Feral said bluntly, turning his Repnorse toward the gates.

Toulare flushed angrily but didn't respond to that statement...it was the truth after all. "Shall we get started?" He asked, rather tight lipped.

Feral just nodded and kicked his mount lightly to get it to head out. Riding allowed him to think and pretend he was free for just a little while. Toulare wasn't given to idle chatter and spoke only when he had information to impart.

They rode along the edge of the forest for several miles before turning back and going to a gallop toward the castle. Toulare admitted to the Kat that since Feral was such a fast learner, no further lessons would be necessary when they dismounted in the castle courtyard a couple of hours later. Feral merely nodded and tossed the reins to Toulare, heading back to the King's apartment.

He went to the bathing rooms to prepare for lunch, no one was there, thankfully. At lunch, the King was not in attendance, much to Feral's relief. He was able to eat his food undisturbed and his table mates ignored him, which he preferred. When he had finished, Gutaire arrived at his side and escorted him to yet another part of the castle. They climbed a steep stair to a tower room.

Gutaire opened a door into a rather spacious apartment. The front area held a number of heavy chairs, a desk littered with papers and books, filled bookcases lined the walls and weird, indefinable items were strewn about on top of them. A thick carpet covered the center of the floor and a huge fireplace dominated one wall. Only a slit window let in a little sunlight while the rest of the place was illuminated with those strange energy balls.

There were three other doors off the circular room. One opened and in stepped an old male wolf wearing heavy forest green robes. He wore two braids to either side of his head and the rest of his brown, streaked with grey, hair fell past his shoulders. His odd eyes, one amber, one blue, stared into Feral's gold ones, piercingly as he moved across the floor without making a sound. Soft black boots shod his feet but Feral doubted that was the reason the wolf was so silent on his feet.

The odd wolf sent a shiver of fear down Feral's spine, making his fur stand on end much to his dismay. This seemed to amuse the creature as a tiny smile tugged at his mouth. Feeling he was being laughed at, Feral stared back defiantly. Though the creature appeared harmless, the Kat didn't think turning his back to the old wolf was a good idea.

"This is Carthmore. He will be giving you instructions on how to utilize your magic. I think you'll be able to find your way back to your apartment so I will see you for evening meal." Gutaire apparently didn't like this wolf much either because he wasted no time in departing after making the brief introduction.

The wolf, Carthmore, continued to stare at Feral with interest and mild amusement for several minutes longer, making Feral irritable and uneasy.

"So you are the prize the King was willing to risk everything for," Carthmore mused aloud, not really addressing the Commander. He came closer and looked Feral over as he circled him. Returning to the front of the Kat, he cocked an eyebrow. "What do you know of magic?" He asked abruptly.

Feral felt stiff and on guard as he answered truthfully. "Nothing. It's known in my world but only in the past. We have no use for it in modern times since science and technology have replaced it."

"Science..." Carthmore spat scathingly. "Bah! Science is of no use here so best you forget you even knew it! Fortunately, from studying your aura when you stepped in here, I could see you have a considerable reservoir of magical energy at your core, probably dormant until you arrived on Galanon. No doubt you had an ancestor or two who possessed a magical core and most likely used magic actively in that past you mentioned. Because of that, you should have no difficulty learning to use magic, unlike those pampered pets that came before you. Let's just test you and see, hmm?" Carthmore said as he made for the door he had entered. "Come along...don't dawdle." Though reluctant, Feral followed him.

This new room resembled what Feral often thought the Pastmaster's tower, the sorcerer tried to convert city hall into resembling when he first appeared, would have looked like. All the typical magical stuff was here...a crystal ball on a strange pedestal with a bony hand holding it, a smoking cauldron hanging on a hook in a small fireplace, a big bowl sat on a marble pedestal filled with water, various so called tools of the trade on tables and bookcases filled with magical tomes. There were no windows only the floating light balls.

He stepped toward the bookcase keeping his front to the wizard as the other closed the door.

"Now, the basic magic one needs to exist on Galanon is very simple. You must picture what you want done and it will happen. The only criteria really is to be very specific in your request. A rather open ended request could have devastating consequences." The wolf began ponderously.

Feral sighed inwardly in relief. His guess about how magic was used here had been the right one. He listened very closely as the wizard demonstrated and had Feral mimic him. After a half hour, the wizard seemed pleased with Feral's quickness.

"That was very well done. It's truly a pleasure to be teaching a warrior rather than some of those bubble headed bed mates that preceded you. Beauty but no brains at all though there were a few that displayed a vicious and cunning mind. I'd be very leery of them," Carthmore said mildly.

Feral was surprised the wizard was warning him at all but he counted that as his first lucky break since he'd gotten here. Now if he could just stay on this wizard's good side, he might learn more about how to defend himself and perhaps find the answer of how to escape here in one of those books in this room.

"Now for the more difficult magic...defense and healing...on this you must pay very close attention. First the healing..." Carthmore moved to a wall and pulled down a surprisingly detailed map of a creature's anatomy. Feral couldn't tell what beast was the sample, though it appeared to be a mammal at least.

"It's very important that you know what your body looks like inside before you can even begin to try to heal anything..." Carthmore gave him an anatomy lesson switching to one that more closely resembled himself as he explained.

More than a couple hours later, Feral's head felt like it was about to explode from the overload of information when Carthmore ended the lessons. The wizard had gone to a bookcase to his right and retrieved some books then handed them to Feral.

"Ordinarily, I would not let these leave my tower but I can tell you will actually read and learn from them. Those others took weeks to learn the simplest things. You are a special case. I am aware that you face a great deal of enmity being the King's consort. The strength of your energy will enable you to defend and heal yourself better than anyone in the harem and provide you some protection from the lower ranking aristocracy. Be warned! There are those who would risk the King's wrath to torment you and have the ability and power to do so. Don't lower your guard for any reason. Before you leave, I want to show you at least one basic defense spell. Now pay attention..." Carthmore demonstrated the same motion he'd done by accident on the King.

Feral repeated it flawlessly, sending a heavy chair across the room, hitting the wall with a hard bang.

"Excellent! I want you to take these herbs, mix them in hot water and down it quickly. It doesn't taste nice but it will ease the suffering from the reaction headache you are already suffering due to using so much concentrated magic over a long period. You will need to rest for an hour or so then you'll be fine. Come back after the midday meal tomorrow and we'll go over what you've studied." Carthmore handed Feral a packet of herbs he'd gotten from a nearby work table then escorted the Kat out of the work room to the main living space. Feral gave him a respectful nod, despite his pounding head, then left the tower room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He hurried down the stairs and up another set to the King's apartments without incident. His head felt like someone was pounding on it with a hammer by the time he stepped through the door of Bloodnor's quarters.

Looking around quickly, he saw a kettle hung over the smoldering fireplace in the outer room and sighed in relief. He took one of the two mugs he found in the cupboard, filled it with the herbs, added water, and swirled it around a bit before drinking the muddy looking brew. Just as Carthmore had warned, the stuff tasted nasty. Grabbing one of the cookies Gutaire had given him before from the cupboard, he chewed it slowly which helped take away the awful taste in his mouth a little.

Setting the mug on the sideboard before the cupboard, he walked into the bedroom, rubbing his head, eyes nearly shut from the pain. He crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over his body and tried desperately to relax as he waited for the herbs to work. It seemed to take forever before the drink finally eased his throbbing head enough for him to fall asleep.

Some time later, someone was shaking his shoulder. He jerked awake and sat up so suddenly, he startled Gutaire. He blinked blearily a moment before he realized his headache was gone but his stomach was complaining that it was hungry. He frowned at Gutaire questioningly.

"I came to prepare you for the evening meal," Gutaire said imperiously, waiting for Feral to bestir himself.

Feral yawned and slipped his legs from beneath the blanket to the floor. "Is the King back?"

"Yes. He has brought some guests with him and desires you to look your best at his side."

Feral growled when he saw what could only be something a harem female would wear which was nearly nothing. "You've got to be kidding! I'm a warrior not some frippery female from the harem."

Gutaire snapped, "this is what the King desires you to wear. Do you wish to tell him how much you dislike it?"

Inside Feral shuddered at that threat but outwardly he showed no sign that Gutaire had scored a hit. He just looked at the mouse coldly. This wasn't the response the mouse expected so was a bit flustered when he completed Feral's ensemble with another flick of his fingers.

A long red cloak made of some kind of silky material was held by gold chain with clips around his neck and hung to his ankles. He did finally have pants on even though they were so thin and sheer looking there wasn't much left to the imagination of what he looked like underneath. A red vest with gold embroidery all over it leaving the front of his chest bare making him wonder why he wore it all.

His hair had been pulled back with red ribbon tied in an intricate knot and wore braids down each side of his face tied with gold ribbons and beads. He was adorned with his usual jewelry as well. What really pissed him off was he wasn't given any footware and the floors were cold.

Once he was completely dressed, Gutaire hustled him down to the main hall. The room was noisy with the sound of many voices talking seemingly at once. The King's guests apparently had large retinue's as the place was packed. A long table had been set up on the King's dias to accommodate the leaders that were visiting him. An empty seat awaited his arrival next to Bloodnor.

Feral eyed the huge bear-like creature sitting next to the King but it was the tiger-like creature with wings sitting next to him, that sent a ripple of nervous tension down his back, though he couldn't say why. The King looked very pleased as the Commander took his seat next to him.

"Here is my consort! A handsome creature, is he not?" The King shouted with pride to his guests as he placed a paw on Feral's neck for a moment.

"Indeed. And you say this warrior is capable of breeding?" The bear rumbled in an impossibly deep voice, skepticism lacing it.

"Oh yes! He has a large firm cock and a very hot and welcome female orifice. I've enjoyed that particular aspect for several nights passing." The King leered, obviously in a good mood.

The tiger's eyes narrowed speculatively at Feral, making the Kat's fur rise uneasily. He would have to be extra alert while these visitors were around. Thankfully, dinner was served at that moment, drawing everyone's attention away from him.

The only thing that spoiled Feral's enjoyment of his meal was the King placing his paw on his thigh and caressing him while they ate. He couldn't keep his face from blushing with heat. He flicked his eyes unhappily at the King and accidentally met the eyes of the tiger. The stranger had a lustful gleam in his eyes. Feral swallowed hard and struggled to make it through the meal.

He was relieved when the King dismissed him finally after the meal was over and the entertainment began. He walked with dignity to the archway leading out of the hall but when he was out of sight, he ran up the stairs to the King's apartment as fast as he could. Only when he was safely behind the heavy door of the bedroom did he finally relax.

Sighing in relief, he flicked his fingers and made the obscene clothing disappear, replacing it with his robe. However, he didn't dare remove the jewelry or the bindings in his hair least he incur Bloodnor's wrath. The King might excuse Feral for stripping his clothes off but the jewelry...he wasn't so sure about.

One thing did make him happy though, being able to use magic that easily. More comfortable now and not sleepy, due to the nap he had earlier, he decided this was a good time to begin reading the books Carthmore had given him. He carried them to one of the seats before the fire, studied all three of them before picking one to start on.

It was some time later when his eyelids began to droop, the words blurring, that he realized he'd dozed off briefly, the book, open to where he'd stopped, in his lap. Yawning, he stretched and looked around. Something had awakened him but it wasn't the King. Frowning, he listened closely and heard the door in the outer room close. The footsteps weren't those of Bloodnor.

Lunging to his feet, the book sliding to the floor, he stared at the door which opened to reveal the tiger guest.

The tiger's green eyes glittered in the fire light as he beheld Feral holding his robe tightly closed and staring at him in anger and fear. Grinning with anticipation and lust, the tiger slipped into the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Feral took an involuntary step backward, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched the tiger glide closer to him. Knowing exactly what the tiger wanted, Feral leaped backward, knocking his chair over and nearly sending himself sprawling but fortunately, he had sprung high enough to land on the floor at the foot of the huge bed.

However, despite his quick maneuver, the tiger was faster still and leaped at Feral, sending them both to the floor with the tiger firmly on top. In a panic, Feral made a quick warding off gesture which forcefully sent the tiger flying back toward the door again.

Scrambling to his feet, Feral made for the far side of the heavy bed to put some distance between him and the intruder.

Not the least bit deterred, the tiger leaped to his feet and once more stalked toward the Commander. Feral prepared to ward the tiger off again but was shocked when the gesture was aborted by a counter one from the stranger which shoved Feral back against the wall..

The tiger gave a rumbling chuckle in his throat as he made short work of the distance between them. Fear giving him speed, Feral dropped to the floor and rolled beneath the bed.

Stunned, the tiger tried to fetch the Kat out but Feral was staying firmly in the center and smacking the tiger's paws hard and firm with his fists to keep him from pulling him out. Snarling angrily, the tiger used magic to cause Feral to slide out from under the bed and into his arms.

Smirking triumphantly, the tiger used some kind of binding spell to make Feral's limbs freeze. Helpless now, the tom could do nothing as the tiger lifted him up onto the bed on his back. The tiger partially released the spell to allow him to pull Feral's legs apart.

When Feral could feel his legs again, he kicked out smartly, sending the tiger against the wall but with a roar, the tiger quickly sprang back, grabbed both legs in a cruel tight grip then voiced a spell in a language Feral didn't know which immediately made ropes appear, one on each of his ankles then tied themselves around each of the heavy posts of the bed.

Feral struggled violently but to no avail. The tiger stared down at his prize with evil pleasure. It was obvious he liked what he saw.

"I can see what the King's likes about you. Let's see if you live up to his boasts as well." He opened the front of his clothing to reveal a large, already hard cock that dripped precum showing just how excited he was. Without any foreplay, the tiger found the Kat's female opening and probed it with his cock for a moment before slamming into the hot channel.

Feral wasn't ready for the intrusion so it hurt...a lot...he cried out in pain as the tiger began to thrust furiously. His screams of pain seemed to please the rapist as he continued to pound into Feral. Tears of humiliation and pain ran down the dark tom's face as he writhed in agony. In very little time, though it seemed like forever to the Kat, the tiger roared his release as he emptied his seed into his unwilling victim.

Pleased with his conquest, the tiger slipped free, a small amount of blood was on his cock. With a smirk he stroked a paw down the Kat's torso. "The King was right you are an incredible prize. My father will be pleased to learn of such a treasure. I suggest my handsome one that you plan on being taken sometime soon. Bloodnor has had you long enough!" He promised with pleased anticipation lighting his eyes.

The tiger left Feral splayed out on the bed, though he did release the magic that had Feral pinned down. He tucked his cock away, fixed his clothes then made for the door where he paused. He made the healing gesture and Feral's rape was gone without a trace except for the memory.

"A warning, precious one! Tell not the King of what just transpired. He will not forgive you for letting yourself be taken even if it wasn't your fault. He's harsh that way." With that chilling reminder of the King's temper, the tiger opened the door and slipped out, closing it tightly behind him.


	7. Holding his own in a hostile world

Feral jerked upright as soon as he heard the tiger leave through the anteroom door. Though the tiger had healed all signs of his rape, his mind would always remember it had happened.

'I've been raped again!' He thought furiously. All his newly trained magical skills had not aided him at all! The scent of sex and the stranger hung heavily in the air. A second later, his mind processed what would happen if the King were to walk in now.

Terror filled him...galvanized by fear he leapt off the bed, pulled on his robe and stood, shakily, in the center of the room and concentrated. Several moments later, he opened his eyes and took a deep sniff. The scents that shouldn't be there were gone...he went limp with relief then stiffened again as he realized he needed to cleanse his fur as well. Concentrating again, he willed his scent to return to normal.

He stood still for a long moment, processing all that had happened. The tiger had said something in parting that made him aware that his life had become even more complicated. He couldn't even tell the King that one of his visitors intended to steal his prize away. If it would have gotten him out of here, he might have allowed them to do it but his research had told him he needed to stay right here because this was where his portal to home was. No one else could cast the same identical spell because of the difficulty involved.

'Wonderful! It seemed, no matter how hard I try to avoid danger, it always seems to find me anyway.' He thought bitterly. He had only been here three days, how was he to survive another twenty-five more?

He righted the fallen chair and picked up his book. He started to tie the sash to his robe when he realized the robe held the tiger's scent. Sighing in frustration, he sent the robe away and conjured another in black.

Too upset to sleep now, he settled into the chair and read a little longer before exhaustion pulled him into an uneasy slumber. He woke stiff and cold, the fire nothing but embers and the sun shining through the window. He realized in surprise and relief, Bloodnor hadn't returned to their room last night. His book was on the floor at his feet so he reached down and picked it up, setting it on the nearby table before making his way to the privy.

Yawning as he returned, he was about to conjure his usual hated outfit when the door popped open and Gutaire hurried in.

"You are expected in Aumire's office after breakfast and Carthmore's after lunch and you are running late." He began fussing around Feral, flicking a set of, what looked like, silk creme colored lounging clothes. They were ridiculous but at least he was covered from neck to ankle this time. He even had a pair of soft doe skin boots on his feet.

After eating a quick breakfast with no sign of Bloodnor, Feral went to Aumire's office. The badger tested him on what he had read and was pleased at Feral's excellent memory. The Commander used that moment of good will to ask a favor.

"Would I be permitted to borrow some of your books when you are not here? I would be able to cover more ground when I have a moment rather than waste your valuable time coming here except to have you test my knowledge," Feral asked, respectfully.

Aumire stared at him for a moment. "Hmmm, an excellent idea. I would never entertain such a suggestion from those others but you...I like how you have applied yourself to learning your lessons. Very well, you may enter my office freely, touch nothing but these..." Aumire said pointing to a group of books in a nearby bookcase, "...which are the books you need to concentrate on."

"Thank you, sir," Feral responded humbly while mentally crowing with glee. With free access to this library, hopefully he would finally find the information he so desperately needed.

The only thing that dampened his enthusiasm a little was the niggling doubt that the information on the portal and spell wouldn't be found here but in Carthmore's tower library instead. He grimaced mentally. If that was the case, getting a hold of the proper book would be a much trickier proposition. He was certain the wizard would never allow him free access to his books so he would have to be sneaky and hope for the right opportunity for a little thievery.

First though, he needed to check the library he did have access to. Aumire broke into his silent plotting by handing him a couple more books for studying.

He was done early with Aumire so Gutaire changed Feral's clothes to outdoor ones then hustled him to the courtyard. A big creature with a bull's head waited for him.

"This is Roemer. He is our weapon's instructor." Gutaire introduced Feral then without further words, left him with the bull. Feral eyed the massive creature warily.

"I hear you are a warrior on your world. Let's see how much of that is true," Roemer rumbled ponderously, his voice ridiculously deep.

Escorting Feral to a building that was round with windows that let the sun in and had a dirt floor, the bull put the Kat through a series of rigorous tests utilizing a wide variety of medieval weaponry.

By the end of several hours, Feral showed he knew the basics of swordplay but was better at knives and was proficient with a bow and spear. But it was in hand to hand that he startled Roemer for the first time. Using his knowledge and skill of martial arts and other forms of self defense, Feral was able to take down the huge bull much to the amazement of the watching guards. That alone earned him the grudging admiration and respect from the bull and a request to teach Roemer and some of his elite guard many of these new fighting techniques.

On that high note, Feral was escorted back to his quarters by Gutaire where he had a quick wash with a basin of water and a rag then the mouse changed Feral's clothes to another full body cover-up before serving the tom a quick lunch eaten in the King's quarters. Finished, he was hustled up to Carthmore's tower for his afternoon's lessons.

In case the information he needed wasn't in Aumire's library, Feral had to find a way to get into Carthmore's tower to check out his books. It helped a little that Carthmore seemed to like him well enough so his present plans were to see if he could get the wizard to answer some carefully crafted questions to get the answers he needed that way. Barring that, then to be at least on friendly enough relations with the irascible wizard to cause him to lower his guard enough for Feral to make his move.

Over the next week and half, Feral learned everything the King wanted him to know as well as devouring everything he could sneak out of Aumire's library that could help him. All his efforts to wheedle information from Carthmore had not borne fruit, but when he had been on Galanon for two and half weeks, he finally managed to sneak into the wizard's apartment.

The wizard was behind doors with the King one afternoon, when the opportunity arose. He had completed a training session with Roemer early so with his heart hammering in fear of being discovered, he slipped up to Carthmore's apartment and hurried into the wizard's special room.

Searching frantically, he finally came across a book that might have the answer's he sought. It was simply titled, 'Magical Spells and Enchantments.' He carefully shoved the other books over a little to hide the spot of the missing book, hid the book under his cape then quickly snuck out of the tower again, stopping at the King's apartment long enough to hide the book under the mattress of the bed.

Pleased with his successful mission, Feral headed out for the stables where the King was to meet him. Bloodnor wanted his consort to go with him when he went to check his borders and they would be gone a couple of days.

Feral prayed Carthmore didn't need the book he'd taken for the period of his absence nor for the time he needed to actually read it when he returned. Before they left, he had also made time to return any books he'd taken from Aumire's library as well.

When he arrived at the stable yard, he found a large troop of soldiers and officers mounting up and other's stowing gear in heavy wagons pulled by a pair of a heavier type of Repnorse. His mount was ready for him, saddlebags with food and water already on it.

As soon as he had mounted, the King arrived with his second in command, a heavy canine looking creature. In very little time, they were heading out of the castle and away from the forest where Feral had taken his lessons.

The King had Feral ride beside him so he could brief his consort on the purpose of the trip. The visitors that had been to see him had reported seeing weird changelings that had been encroaching on his vassal's lands. The bear, whose name was Yentar, had asked his liege to look into it. Yentar had made several forays against the things but they were fast and nearly invisible. He had lost five people already to the strange creatures. People dying in an already small population was a serious affair. It had made the King both worried and angry.

'This explains the large troop deployment Bloodnor has taken with him,' Feral mused.

After the King had ensured his consort understood the gravity of the mission, he paid no more attention to him which was fine with the tom. Bloodnor brooded and spoke to his second from time to time after that.

Feral used the ride to study the world around him. Sometimes he caught sight of other odd creatures scattering away from them frightened by the noise of their passing and was surprised by the shadows of something larger flying overhead but too high to make out even with his sharp eyes. Since no one gave any sign fear, he had to assume whatever the flying things were, they weren't a danger.

Taking only brief stops to eat and drink before heading out again, they traveled until dusk had fallen. When they stopped for the night, the King's tent was set up quickly and he was hustled to it where Gutaire cleaned the tom up and dressed him. He was brought a hot meal then left alone. Feral ate slowly, knowing what the night would bring. Finished, he set his plate on the floor and waited.

Only about thirty minutes later, Bloodnor stepped briskly into the tent. Making his clothes disappear, he conjured a brush in his paw then sat on the bed, handing it off to Feral.

Without a word, Feral began to groom the King's fur. Bloodnor had begun to ask the Kat to do this task about a week ago. When he was through with the Lion's back, Bloodnor turned around and watched his consort through slitted eyes as Feral finished doing the front. As soon as he completed his task, the King shoved the Kat back onto the bed and began to ravish him.

Feral moaned and writhed under the King's attention, ready as always for the lion to take him. Bloodnor slid home and began to thrust rapidly. As they began to reach a fever pitch, Feral was surprised when Bloodnor stopped, leaned back on his knees taking Feral with him and making the Kat sit on his cock in his lap.

The huge cock pierced him deeper than it ever had before. He groaned in shuddering shock and pleasure. Bloodnor grabbed him by the waist and began to lift Feral up and down on his cock. Feral splayed his knees wider taking the lion in still deeper, going wild with abandon, the tension building to a hot and fiery finish. Feral screamed and clenched tightly around the King's engorged member. Bloodnor roared and filled the Kat's channel with hot seed.

Feral dropped his head limply on Bloodnor's shoulder as the King did the same, his arms firmly wrapped around his consort.

"I had heard of this position and wanted to try it. What do you think of it my warrior?" Bloodnor murmured in Feral's neck fur.

"Incredible!" Was all Feral could mutter.

"That's what I thought. Well I have another one I want to try. Put your legs straight out on either side of me."

Feral sighed but did as asked, the movement causing the King's cock to rub within him as he did so and moaning at the feel of the still semi-hard pole.

"Perfect! Now just relax and let me do the work!" The King said as he began to move his hips in small circular movements while still on his knees.

Feral gasped and groaned attempting to move up and down to increase the incredible sensation but the King prevented him. Their closeness caused Feral's cock and clitoris to be rubbed against Bloodnor's belly fur. It was an exquisite torment that was driving Feral insane. The friction was making it wonderful for the King as well as he groaned with deep pleasure.

Feral dug his claws into Bloodnor's back as the intensity built higher and higher then finally exploded sending waves of rippling pleasure through his body. He bucked helplessly in the King's arms as the lion jetted his semen deep into his consort. They slumped holding each other until their breathing slowed to normal. The King twitched his cock still buried in the Kat making Feral gasp and buck. Bloodnor chuckled. Still smiling, he gently pulled the Kat off his cock and laid them both down on the bed, pulling the covers over them.

"Sleep well my consort," he rumbled pleasantly, snuffing the lights with a thought. Feral gave an exhausted grunt in reply.

Dawn's early light illuminated the tent waking the sleeping pair. The King's hard morning erection slid easily into his drowsy consort. He thrust slow and gently bringing them both to a mutually intense orgasm.

As Feral quivered from the wake up call, the King got up and ordered breakfast then conjured them both clean and dressed. That jarred Feral awake completely as he got up from the bed and joined the King at the small camp table. Gutaire appeared almost immediately with their breakfast.

They ate silently and Feral could see the King's mind was already on the mission ahead. Very soon, camp was struck and they were once more on their way. By midday, they reached his vassal's castle. It wasn't as large as Celestor but it was impressive.

Lord Yentar met the King as they rode into his keep. Not wanting to waste time, the King demanded to be taken to the area where the trouble was, immediately.

Feral thought he would be going along so was stunned when he was ordered to stay behind along with a few guards and Gutaire.

He watched from the gate as the King and his entourage, with Lord Yentar at his side, rode out. 'Just what am I to do while I wait for the King to return?' He wondered in irritation.

A voice he'd truly hoped not to hear again, spoke softly from behind him, "Do not worry handsome one, I'll find something to entertain you."

Feral whirled around and there was the tiger that had raped him. Fear slithered down his spine. As he stood there in shock, the tiger spoke again.

"Gutaire, why don't you go visit our well stocked larder. The King professed an interest in some of our blood ortangs that have recently been harvested and some of the smoked tangaren meat." The tiger told the mouse pretending to be the good host.

"Why, thank you Timoren, I will. Take good care of the consort. The King will be furious if anything happens to him." Gutaire warned as he left to enter the castle.

As soon as the mouse was out of earshot, Timoren, pretended to guide Feral toward a garden area of the castle. What the guards couldn't see was the tiger had the Commander's arm in a punishing grip and was forcing him along while smiling the whole time. The guards kept a respectable distance as the pair ambled along.

Feral hissed under his breath and glared at the tiger. Timoren had a smug look on his face as he guided Feral toward a small building that seemed to serve as a gardener's hut. He pushed open the door and stepped in pushing the Kat ahead of him and closed the door in the guards faces. They didn't seem to think anything was amiss and took up posts around the building.

Timoran released Feral then quickly cast a complicated spell that the Kat could feel on his skin.

"There! Now no one will hear us no matter what goes on in here." Timoran smirked as he approached the Kat with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Determined not to be so easily taken this time, Feral charged the tiger head on and used a martial arts move on him, tossing the heavier Kat against the opposite wall. Not waiting for the tiger to regain his feet, Feral lunged toward him and yanked the tiger by his vest throwing him again, this time against the door. Turning quickly as the tiger was just regaining his feet, he grabbed the wings and held on.

Snarling in fury Timoren wrenched himself from Feral's grip then whirled to lunge again at the dark Kat. Feral dropped to the floor and caught the tiger's chest with his feet and kicked him into the wall again where the tiger slid on his head to the floor, stunning him.

Breathing heavily, Feral kept an eye on the tiger as he tried to see if he could remove the spell. It was far more complicated than any he'd been taught which frustrated him. The tiger moaned and sat up shaking his head. He gave Feral a furious glare as he struggled to his feet.

Anxiously, Feral tried to think of something that would restrain the tiger then a brilliant idea came to him. Timoren was more powerful than he in the magical department and he hadn't been taught that many defensive tricks because it was thought he would not need them. With a wicked grin he cast a clothing spell but used something from his own world.

Just as the tiger nearly grabbed him a straight jacket wrapped itself around his body, neatly tying his wings painfully to his back as well as immobilizing his arms. He hit the floor hard and rolled in shocked fury trying to remove it. Since he wasn't familiar with the material and his hands were firmly wrapped up in the jacket, he was unable to do a spell that would undo the jacket or make the fabric disappear.

As he lay panting on the floor, glaring at the Kat standing not far away, his eyes reflected a mixture of anger and grudging respect.

"What is this barbaric thing?" He demanded, struggling to free his arms or at least, a finger.

"It's call it a straight jacket and it's used to control Kats who have lost their minds." Feral said casually, a smug look on his face. "So...if you want to get out of that, you'd better remove the spell on this room."

The one thing Feral had recently learned from Carthmore was how important and binding an oath was. Magic insured an oath couldn't be broken or the oath-breaker would suffer consequences that were worse than death. The catch was, for the oath to be effective and binding, he must word it very carefully, otherwise, the tiger could find some way to circumvent it.

"When you have removed the silencing spell then you will repeat this oath: I swear to never touch, rape or kidnap the consort named Feral, nor ask or hire anyone else to do the same during my time here on your world."

The tiger hissed in fury. He didn't want to do that especially after he had already told his friends and father about this unique creature and assured them he could take the tom for himself. The humiliation and punishment from his father for this failure, would be harsh.

Glaring mulishly at the Kat, the tiger continued to struggle and attempt to conjure spells without his paws, to win his release but nothing seemed to work.

Feral sighed and went to sit on a hand hewen chair that sat near the window. He looked out at the beautiful garden and one of the guards that stood nearby. He was nearly dosing from the early start to the day and the long ride when he heard Timoran finally give in.

"You win!"

"Good. Now swear you won't attack me when I release you," Feral said flatly coming to stand beside the tiger.

Gritting his teeth, the tiger said clearly, "I will not attack Feral once he releases me from this horrid trap."

"Good." Feral made the jacket go away but kept his eyes firmly on the tiger as he demanded, "now the other oath."

Snarling under his breath, Timoran repeated the oath except for three words.

"That's not it. Repeat and don't omit anything. I have no where to be until King Bloodnor returns but I don't know about you and I can rebind you if you disobey," Feral growled. He made it clear he would leave the tiger here wrapped up for his kin to find if he didn't hold to his promise.

Huffing, Timoran repeated the oath leaving nothing out. Feral felt the air ripple around him just as Carthmore told him it would when an oath had been completed as asked. Sighing, Feral headed for the door, anxious to get away from the tiger.

Behind him, the tiger glared at his retreating back then followed, splitting off and walking away toward the castle at a near run. Feral ignored him and made for a small, quiet piece of lawn under some fruit trees. The area was silent with only the sounds of bees, birdsong, and the small sounds the guards gear made as they moved to take up positions a short distance from him.

Feral eyed them in disgust as he dropped to the ground and made himself comfortable. He knew he wasn't being fair as the guards couldn't have known he was in danger due to the spell, but he wasn't in a forgiving mood. For all he knew, they would have turned away even if they had known what the tiger was up to.

Anyone of lower rank, knew better than to interfere with those of a greater station than themselves. All they most likely would have done was insure he didn't suffer any lasting harm from being raped. Snorting angrily at that thought, he rolled to his back and stared upward at the branches of the tree with strange orange leaves that sheltered him from the sun's direct rays.

He yawned and decided a nap was in order if he was to face the King later as well as that damn tiger and his relatives. At least the guards would be useful at watching him sleep, was his last coherent thought as he drifted off.


	8. I hate it here!

Much later as the sun was going down, he was awakened rather rudely by a firm shake to his shoulder. He blinked and came alert in a second, sitting up so swiftly he startled Gutaire who jerked backward and hissed under his breath.

"You need to get ready for the evening meal." Recovering his aplomb and being bossy again.

"Has the King returned?" Feral asked as he climbed easily to his feet. The nap he'd taken had revived him significantly. Seeing the waning sunlight, he realized he must have slept the whole afternoon away.

"No, but the Lord Yentar's lady is in residence and expects you to appear for dinner." The mouse frowned at the grass covered consort. Shaking his head, he made the now familiar clothing gesture.

Feral looked down and was pleasantly surprised to be dressed in non-revealing clothing that was actually comfortable. A richly embroidered gold vest covered a red silk shirt over his broad chest while a comfortable pair of soft gold slacks graced his long legs. Long, black, soft leather boots shod his feet up to his knees and around his wrists were the ever present vambraces. Encircling his neck was the moonstone necklace and the thin metal band that was his crown, sat far enough down to cover his forehead. The final touch was a short blood red cape.

"Well this is certainly a change!"

"You are required to be discreetly covered when in the presence of a lower vassal's court. The King has no desire for others to see his consort in his usual attire when he, himself is not around. Besides, the Lady Elena would be offended by it."

"Whatever the reason, it's a pleasant change." Feral was more than happy with the temporary attire. It made him feel nearly normal again.

Gutaire gave him a bland stare before turning and walking back to the castle's main entrance, Feral and his guards trailed close behind him.

As they entered the great hall, they could hear and see quite a large noisy crowd seated at long benches before many long tables. On the dais another long table was placed and this was where Gutaire was leading him.

Unlike King Bloodnor's court, most everyone except servants were welcome at table together in Yentar's court. Conversation only quieted a little when he was escorted to a seat next to the lady of the castle. On his other side sat a fox and a ferret dressed in simple every day clothes, both male. They were upper aristocracy by their manners but what their position was within this court, Feral was never told. They nodded at him genially but didn't engage him in conversation.

The Lady Elena was a different story, however. After ensuring all were served, she turned her attention to her guest. She was a bear like her Lord and her beady brown eyes studied him avidly.

"I am told your name is Feral. I've been hearing a great many things about you sir, especially, about your...uh...uniqueness compared to normal males." A faint hint of disbelief was in her tone which Feral firmly ignored. What she believed or didn't believe about him was of no concern to him.

After waiting for him to respond to her rather veiled insult that he was a liar about what he supposedly was to the King, she tried to satisfy her curiosity with more probing questions. "So, Feral, how do you find our world?"

"It's beautiful and wild," he responded diplomatically.

"True, it is that, but I was looking for a more...definitive description from you. Is it very different from your own world?" she persisted as she took a bite of her food but kept her eyes on him.

"Yes, it is."

Frowning, the lady was becoming mildly vexed by this creature's short, uninformative answers. It seemed he was actively trying to avoid saying anything about himself at all.

"I find your behavior very odd, sir," she huffed, annoyed. "Most who come to our world love to talk on and on about how terrible their lives were on their world and how much better it is here. You, however, seemed reluctant to express any opinion one way or another and that just wont do. I insist you tell us how you find living here compared to your home."

Sighing inwardly, Feral felt trapped. If he told the truth he would be insulting her and her court. However, if he kept trying to dodge the question, she was going to get even angrier with him. It seemed he couldn't win no matter what choice he made.

Desperate to avoid the issue altogether, Feral tried one more time to get Lady Elena to back off. "Forgive me, my lady, but I would not wish to upset you with my true feelings on this subject nor make my King angry with me for voicing them."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She had never dealt with any newcomer who simply refused to say anything about their former home. She felt anger rising within her but kept her voice mild though there was steel in it.

"Nonsense, sir! The King would not mind at all so...again...I insist you stop dodging the issue and answer!" She told him firmly.

Frustrated, Feral finally said with a great deal of care, "Very well, my lady as you order, but remember, you did insist." He took a deep breath then let it out slowly before saying, "I hate it here! I don't like using magic. I much prefer my more modern world of science to your world that resembles our medieval past."

He hoped that would be enough to distract them but instead it caused a shock wave of disbelief and anger. Okay, big misstep there, he thought miserably.

Scandalized, Lady Elena dropped her fork which hit her plate with a clang. The room fell silent as everyone gaped at Feral. Now he felt like he was under a microscope and wished he could be anywhere but here.

"You hate it here? You prefer science to magic?" She snorted, her voice dripping scorn and disbelief much as Carthmore's had when he'd told him that very same thing. "How can you compare living on a world of science as desirable with all that noise and confusion to our world's quiet serenity? Explain yourself sir!" That last was a firm command.

Feral had learned from Aumire that, although the people of Galanon didn't use science at all, they had learned of it from viewing worlds that used it when they stared into their scrying pools. With their long lives and excellent memories, they had accumulated much information about many worlds over the centuries and developed a distinct disgust and revulsion for places that eschewed magic.

Angry at being so trapped, he nearly refused to answer her but knew that would earn him swift punishment either from her or the King, when she complained to him, or both. Now that was a miserable thought.

Bitter inside, he maintained his stone face and said bluntly, "I make no apologies for the choices my world has made, Lady. We like our modern world, noise and all, and don't care for magic at all. But the most important thing I miss about my home is the freedom to speak our mind, live as we please, and elect our leaders."

"Oh yes, democracy I believe that's called," Lady Elena cut him off. Her manner haughty and scornful. "Such chaos allowing the people to pick their own leaders. How dreadful and you prefer that?" She shook her head in disbelieve. "I still don't see how that is more alluring to you than the lavish treatment the King bestows on you in his bed. Many would trade their very lives to be in your place and yet you spurn that for a home that is so chaotic. The ones that come here marvel at the ability to do magic and yet you obviously don't like that either. Why is that?"

"It's unnatural. And being the King's consort is no honor nor pleasure. I am no ones broodmare but a military leader in my own right. I was responsible for the protection of my home city from dangerous criminals and I loved it...it is my life. This is nothing more than a prison and will never be a home to me, madam," he told her coldly. He carefully didn't add that he considered the King's attention rape. That would cause an even greater uproar than what he already told them.

The room had gone still as he spoke and by the time he finished there were shocked looks everywhere. Lady Elena could only stare at him as if he had two heads.

"What a strange and ungrateful creature you are, Feral. I'm glad you don't reside here. I don't envy the King his ownership of you but it seems he is very smitten with what you are." She shook her head then gave him a warning. "Best learn to like it here, Feral, or you will always be miserable and I wouldn't displease your King if I were you or you might find yourself in King Warkil's paws." She shuddered delicately at the mention of the insane King on her border. "Accept your new status as you will never see home again." This final statement she said with almost malicious delight before turning her attention away from him as if he was beneath her notice and began to eat again which signaled everyone else to do the same.

Excited conversations sprang up as everyone voiced an opinion on this novelty of a newcomer who hated being on Galanon and using magic plus being a warrior which was unheard of. None of the newcomers had been that prominent on their worlds so this made Feral doubly unusual. Tongues wagged relentlessly around him but no one cared to ask him anything more but they did point and stare at him relentlessly throughout the meal making the whole process a nightmare for him.

His appetite had disappeared during the questioning but he pushed himself to eat something. He glanced around as he picked at his food and caught Gutaire's angry stare from across the room. He returned it with a cold one of his own.

He cared nothing for how Gutaire felt and only wanted to get out of here and be alone for a bit before the King returned and demanded his attention. So it was with a grateful sigh that his torment ended an hour later and he was being escorted by an angry Gutaire to their temporary quarters.

When they were safely behind a thick door in a well appointed bedroom with a fire roaring in the hearth, Gutaire lit into him. "You weren't supposed to air your grievances here!" He fairly spat. "You could have found a way to be circumspect about your dislike for your situation. The King will not be pleased with you."

"How was I supposed to lie about it? I did try to put her off but she insisted. You could have instructed the Lady that such questions were not to be asked."

"It's not my place to do so!" The mouse hissed angrily.

"It's not mine either but as even you plainly saw, the lady was insistent. What did you expect me to do...lie? That would have gotten me into more trouble. As it is, I tried only to answer what she asked and nothing more. Besides, the King does know how I feel so how can I get in trouble for voicing it?" he growled hotly, ready to throw the annoying mouse head first out the window nearby.

"The King will be vexed about this!" Gutaire muttered as he flicked night clothes on Feral. "I will be staying in the attached room to this one. You are not allowed to leave these quarters," he warned, then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Feral sighed irritably and looked around. The room was richly decorated, naturally, since a King was visiting. He wasn't sleepy since he had napped earlier so he went to the window and looked out at the gathering gloom. He wondered vaguely where the King was now. He realized suddenly with growing alarm that he missed Bloodnor's attention.

'Oh God! The spell is binding me tighter to him. Now I miss his sexual attention despite all my efforts to hold myself apart in my mind.' He thought, horrified. 'No! I can't let him beat me like this, I've got to harden my resolve. As soon as we get back, I've got to dig deeper to find out how to escape his magical trap when I'm sent home. At least I did find out how to break the magical binding between the King and I. The only catch is finding a male as strong and dominant as Bloodnor.'

He had been lucky one day when he perused a book he'd taken from Aumire's library. It was on the kings of Galanon and how they bound their consorts to them. He had been thrilled to find out the chapter was thorough in its description on how to make and break the spell. What disturbed him though was how much dominance played in setting the spell. As near as he could determine, the only way to break the spell was for another male to dominate him and supplant the present spell. The problem with that was magic wasn't used on his world and he wasn't certain if the magic he possessed now would stay with him when he returned.

The other bad news was if he did manage to break the spell but didn't find a way to break the trap spell and was still taken back to Galanon, Bloodnor would be brutal in reestablishing the bond. The thought sent shivers of desire and fear through him. That's where the book he'd just stolen from Carthmore came in. He prayed it would tell him what would break his tie to Galanon.

When he came out of his deep thoughts, he realized his butt was cold which told him he'd been thinking and sitting on this window shelf for far too long. Shivering, he pulled his stiff body upright, stretched the kinks out before going to the big bed and sliding under the covers.

As he settled his body, his mind briefly remembered his triumph over that damn tiger...payback had been sweet. Fortunately, the tiger never appeared at the dinner table so he wasn't forced to see the his angry eyes throughout the meal. He yawned. 'Kat's alive. I'll be so glad when we get out of here,' he thought as he slipped into a light sleep.

It was probably well after midnight, when a heavy body slid into the bed with him. He came to full awareness and froze until his nose picked up the scent of the King.

Just as that registered on him, Bloodnor reached a powerful arm around his waist and drew his consort close and tight. The King sighed tiredly and nuzzled Feral's neck, muttering something Feral couldn't understand. He continued to stay tense until he could feel the King relax, his breathing slowing as sleep stole him away.

It was obvious to Feral that the King was far too tired to press his consort for sex so it was safe for him to get some more sleep. Sighing, he relaxed and let his mind go, sleep rolling over him very quickly after.


	9. Waiting for the ax to fall

It was early morning when Feral woke. Opening his eyes, he looked to his right side and found the King still deeply asleep. Too groggy to move yet, he lay there for more than thirty minutes but Bloodnor never woke. Deeming it safe to get up, he climbed out of the bed carefully and made for the privy.

When he returned, he was in a quandary, should he go back to bed even though he wasn't tired or go have a bath and breakfast? Making up his mind, he went into the outer room and found Gutaire already up and tidying his bed.

He looked up and frowned at the sight of the consort coming out of the King's room.

"What are you doing here? Did the King give you leave?" He asked softly.

"The King is exhausted and still sleeping. I'm no longer tired and want a bath and breakfast. Will he truly object if I do that?" Feral asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, most likely not," Gutaire reluctantly agreed.

He snapped his fingers, making a robe appear on Feral before leading him out of their rooms and down a silent hallway. They walked a short distance before coming to a stairway. At the bottom, they turned a sharp corner and passed through an archway. Within was a bathing room that was much smaller than Bloodnor's but that didn't matter to him as much as the wonderful lack of a harem.

Sighing with relief as the warm water eased his soreness from the long ride and the fight with the tiger, Feral laid in the water for some while before finally and reluctantly climbing out. Gutaire had disappeared when Feral had entered the pool and was only just returning as the Kat was toweling off.

Feral slipped on the robe and followed the mouse back to their guest quarters. Stepping into the outer room, Gutaire closed the door behind him then gestured the Kat toward the king's bedroom. The smell of food drifted to his nose from that direction.

"Your meal is in your room," Gutaire said unnecessarily.

Grimacing, Feral reluctantly went back into the bedroom. The king lay sprawled across the bed, dead asleep. On a small table near the window sat his breakfast. The wonderful smell set his belly to grumbling, so he went over and sat down to eat, but didn't take time to savor it as he didn't know when his meal might be interrupted.

He stared out the window, pensively, studying the fine weather outside and watching some of the early morning activities in the courtyard below. Other sounds came faintly to his ears that told him the more wealthy residents of the castle were also stirring.

Finished with breakfast, he continued to sit and stare out the window. He watched as farmers began to work their fields. Just to the right of his perch, he witnessed the change of the guards and saw the stable hands take Repnorses out for exercise. Suddenly, a loud clatter of noise captured his attention.

A large number of servants were using Repnorses to pull empty wagons from the stables into the open courtyard while others were putting saddles on more Repnorses that had been brought out as well. As he watched, guards and servants that were part of Bloodnor's entourage appeared from a door somewhere beneath him, each carrying various supplies which they loaded aboard the wagons and Repnorses.

Excitement raced through him. Could this mean they would be leaving today?

"My consort! Come here!" Came a lazy command from the area of the bed.

Feral startled and almost overturned the small table. Regaining his composure, he got up and walked to the bed. The King patted the surface in front of him. Obeying the gesture, Feral climbed on and sat where indicated, waiting.

Bloodnor lay back, using one long arm to pull the Kat to lay on top of him. He nuzzled Feral's face then nipped the rugged chin while his already hard cock pressed between the Kat's thighs demanding entrance. Feral allowed his legs to spread so that huge cock could rub his now swollen and ready clit while his own cock was being teased and caressed by the King's belly fur. The double attention made Feral shiver and moan with helpless pleasure. Bloodnor caressed Feral up and down his back setting off more ripples of pleasure the Kat couldn't pretend not to like.

The constant friction against his clitoris and underside of his cock was making him writhe heatedly. He tried to raise his hips to get that hard pole into him but Bloodnor chuckled and murmured, "not yet, my beauty... ...soon." Feral groaned needily as Bloodnor continued to tease and torment him.

Only when they both were too hot to take anymore play, did the King relent and let Feral raise up. They groaned in unison as the hard cock sank deep in the hot core of the Kat. Moving urgently, Feral was literally bouncing up and down frantically until a tingle raced up his spine and he screamed his climax, the King echoing him. When the ripples finished shivering through him, Feral collapsed on top of the King's broad chest.

"Ahh...such a wonderful way to wake up my consort. I trust you were able to amuse yourself while I was away?" Bloodnor asked as he caressed the Kat's back, lazily.

Feral was careful not to tense up as he thought of the best answer to that loaded question. "It was boring without you!"

"That is good to know! I'm sure you will be pleased by my news then. The problem here is solved and we are returning home as soon as I have a meal. What say you to that?"

"I'm ecstatic, sire!" Feral was relieved not to have to fake his response.

"Excellent! Since you have already eaten, I give you leave to go down and see that your Repnorse is ready and wait for me there," the King said as he gently put his consort to the side and got up.

"Certainly, sire!" Feral answered dutifully.

Smiling, the King got off the bed and strolled out of the room completely naked. Relieved to be getting out of here, Feral didn't wait for Gutaire to dress him. He conjured the clothes he'd worn when they'd traveled here and quickly left their guest bedroom, surprising Gutaire as he hurried past the mouse, heading for the corridor.

Feral grinned to himself knowing the mouse was stunned he'd gotten dressed without his help. Hurriedly retracing their path back to the main hall and out to the courtyard, he was spotted by one of the King's guardsman and gestured to a specific Repnorse that was loaded with his few belongings.

Making for his mount, Feral caught sight of the tiger standing near the stable doors with a pitchfork and a dark scowl on his face. Seeing Feral, the tiger aimed a snarl at the Kat then turned away to go back inside the stables.

Keeping his face blank and pretending to ignore the tiger, inwardly, Feral was laughing his head off. He took malicious delight in seeing the tiger be punished and was well pleased to have solved that problem on his own.

Reaching his mount, he checked his supplies, ensured they were secure, then climbed aboard his Repnorse to wait. With nothing else to do, he watched as the guards and servants finished their work. Half an hour later, the King appeared with Lord Yentar and Lady Elena at his side.

He watched the King's face with some anxiety. He was certain Bloodnor had been told what had transpired at dinner yesterday and was worried what the King's response would be.

Bloodnor bid his vassals farewell and walked to his Repnorse. As soon as he was mounted, he gave the signal to head out. In sedate fashion, the troop moved through the gates. For at least a couple of miles, they took a gentle pace then the King signaled a gallop.

They were soon ghosting along at a rapid pace and covered a great deal of distance by the time they slowed enough to eat in the saddle. During this whole time, the King said nothing to Feral. His stomach was tight and a slight throbbing was beginning in his head. He was on edge wondering what the King was going to do to him, if anything.

As soon as he deemed everyone had rested enough, the King again signaled a gallop. They moved quickly for several hours until dusk began to fall when he finally signaled a halt. As before, the soldiers briskly went about setting up camp. Feral didn't wait for Gutaire as he saw the King's tent was ready for him some twenty minutes later. He went for it immediately, stripped to his light night shift then waited.

The King arrived thirty minutes later followed by Gutaire carrying food. The mouse quickly set the food down on a camp table and retreated. The King stretched, conjured his fur clean and a robe on before sitting down to eat.

"Are you not hungry, my consort?" He asked as he picked up his mug, noting the Kat had not yet joined him at the table.

"Uh, yes I'm, sorry...I was just resting, sire," Feral said meekly, taking his seat and beginning to eat, though the food tasted like ash in his mouth, so nervous was he.

The King eyed his consort while he ate his meal. He paused to take a drink then spoke lazily, watching Feral closely, "Lady Elena told me she had an interesting meal with you last night."

Feral froze with his fork halfway to his mouth, he looked up into Bloodnor's eyes. The King didn't seem to be upset. He hurriedly laid his fork down before speaking.. "She insisted on knowing what I thought of Galanon and wouldn't accept that I was reluctant to voice my view since I couldn't lie and make it sound nice," he said carefully.

"Yes, so she said. If you had lied, I would have been quite vexed with you. However, you wisely told the truth about your true feelings which shocked Yentar's court. It should provide them with endless gossip for months to come which is a good thing as they were becoming very bored," Bloodnor said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "What you proclaimed was of no surprise to me. Your attitude has caused my court to think I'm quite mad for taking such an obstinate creature for my consort but at the same time they stare at you with lustful desire. I consider that a compliment, showing clearly that I had made an excellent choice."

Feral gave an inward sigh of relief. The King wasn't angry with him, only amused. He returned to meal with a little more interest. As they were finishing, Feral was struck with the realization that the King had deliberately left him stewing knowing full well how worried Feral would be for speaking out the way he had. It was a cruel thing to do and typical of the King's behavior toward his vassals even his consort was not spared, but even knowing that, Feral was still infuriated.

While Feral fumed at his ill treatment, Gutaire slipped into the tent and cleared away their dishes before leaving as quietly as he'd arrived, closing the tent flap securely after him. Dropping his robe on a chair, the King made for the bed. Feral did the same and accepted the brush the King held out.

Everything was nearly a repeat of their trip north, except when Bloodnor took him he grasped the Kat's scruff in his teeth and rammed home from the rear, a very dominant position and one that was to serve as a reminder to Feral of who was charge here. He might be allowed to air some of his feelings but there was a limit and the King was making sure the Kat knew his place in the scheme of things or next time he would be punished far more severely than simple humiliation. He shivered in fear as the King held him close after their bout of sex. Guarding his tongue and emotions from Bloodnor would have to become second nature if he was to avoid being seriously harmed.

To further drive home the lesson, Bloodnor forbid him healing his sore passages that had been roughly used, for an hour after they had mounted up the next morning and rode at a gallop toward home. Feral hid his pain behind his normal stone face but was very glad when the hour was up. It had been an excruciating time he never wanted to repeat.


	10. Desperate Research and a Night of Pleasure

After their return to the castle, things returned to normal. Feral spent each day with Roemer teaching the bull self defense methods and being taught how to use a sword, a couple of hours working with Carthmore to fine tune his magical skills and finally, ending the day being tested by Aumire on the history of this world.

He had been kept too busy to try and do further research and he was feeling time rushing by too quickly. There was only approximately ten days left before he returned home and he still had not found the key to breaking the trap spell. He was also getting nervous about Carthmore discovering the book was missing.

Each time he tried to find a moment alone, he was being dragged off by Gutaire for one thing or another that the King wanted him to know or learn. Today it was problems with the harem. There had been serious fighting going on between some of them and it turned out he was the cause.

The unhappy ones were lead by the vicious she weasel. They didn't want Feral leading them while the peaceful ones wanted only to accept what couldn't be changed and tried to convince the angry ones that Feral at least didn't try and rule over them and demand they cater to his needs. As a matter of fact, the Kat preferred they leave him alone. The weasel wasn't appeased.

Sighing in irritation, Feral stepped into the harem common room and called them all to appear. Within minutes the entire harem was present. Feral could see immediately that rebellion was being displayed in front of him. Inwardly he approved of the spirit these ones showed but unfortunately, he couldn't allow this behavior to go on or the King would punish all of them.

He had interfered with them very little. He was such an infrequent visitor, he knew they weren't aware of his strong magical skills. As he stared at the entire harem, the obedient ones were in a circle, on their knees, paws in lap. The rebellious ones were standing here and there in the room defying him. The way they seemed to cluster together warned him they were ready for him to be physical as he had that first day.

Here was where he would shock them. If he could get them to back off for just a few days longer then they would find their problem would be gone and they could go ahead and do whatever they wanted but right now he just wanted them to leave him alone.

He looked at each rebellious face and set it in his mind then conjured them suspended in the center of the room crushed together. There was shocked silence as the obedient ones gaped at the dissidents hanging in the air struggling to free themselves and unable to. Feral held them there for as long as he was able to which was about five minutes then he released them suddenly to fall heavily to the carpeted floor. Without saying anything at all, he turned and left the harem.

With that out of the way, he hurried back to the King's apartment. He knew Bloodnor was holding court downstairs and that Gutaire attended him. Entering the room he closed the door and went to the bedroom and closed that door. Fishing the precious book from under the mattress, he took it into the privy. Not the nicest place to be but he was guaranteed not to be interrupted.

Sweeping aside his wrap he sat on the odd toilet and began to read. He kept one ear on the door as he tried to read as fast as he could and not miss anything.

Some of it was written in a cryptic style that required the reader to study it for several minutes to understand what was being discussed. This made it that much harder to rush through. He really didn't know how long he'd been in the privy until he heard a noise outside the door. His heart hammering, he quickly stood up and hid the book behind him. He opened the door slowly and was relieved to see no one in the room. Quickly crossing the floor he shoved the book under the mattress. As he stood up, Gutaire popped open the bedroom door.

Frowning, he looked at Feral in puzzlement. "Have you been here all along?" He asked.

"A little problem with my gut. Something didn't agree." Feral said flatly not inviting discussion.

"Oh, well the King is looking for you. Better come along." Gutaire said turning his back to leave expecting the Kat to follow.

Sighing in relief and annoyance, Feral followed the mouse to the King's study. Bloodnor had heard about the problems in the Harem and wanted to know Feral's solution to the problem. Feral told him what he'd done and was rewarded with the King's sudden roar of laughter.

"What a novel idea, my consort. I'm not certain it has really solved the problem but it has made them think twice before trying your patience. I've been keeping you very busy lately, haven't I my beauty." The King said dropping his voice to an intimate level as he stepped closer to Feral and lifted his head to deposit a kiss. Nuzzling the Kat's face a moment then releasing him, he stepped back to his desk. "Go spend a little time to yourself, my consort, you've earned it." Bloodnor said by way of dismissal.

"Thank you, sir." Feral said, joy flooding him. Time to himself...yes...now maybe he could get through that book. Quickly exiting, he noted that Gutaire was bringing some documents to the King. 'Good! He will be occupied for a bit,' Feral thought as he hurried to the King's apartment.

He altered his clothes to outdoor wear and grabbed a book from Aumire and hid Carthmore's book inside it. Leaving the King's apartments, he headed downstairs. He strode across the main hall for the doors and stepped through. He halted on the landing for a moment to look around. Everyone was busy as was the case around a castle. He finally spotted a quiet area where he could be alone for a while.

He didn't make a beeline for his sanctuary though. He didn't want anyone to think he was in a hurry for any reason. He meandered the courtyard watching the various tasks being done. He spent a reasonable time wandering around, insuring everyone there had seen him looking and asking questions before he finally headed for his true destination.

Through an archway off the courtyard was a garden and orchard. He walked through and headed for a quiet grassy area on the edge of the garden that led down to the orchards below. He made sure to sit a little behind the huge tree that was on the edge of the lawn. Now fairly sure he was safe and alone, he opened the book within a book and began to study.

Dusk was falling when he finally closed the book. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He jumped to his feet quickly when he noticed how late it was. He hurried back through the archway and saw that most of the people in the courtyard had disappeared inside. Swallowing nervously, he moved swiftly across the grounds and headed for the door of the castle. He slipped in and saw people moving around preparing for the evening meal.

He sighed gratefully. He wasn't too late yet. He moved as casually as he could across the hall and up the stairs to the King's apartment. Just as he thought he would make the King's door without incidence he was suddenly flung headlong to the floor. The book he had been holding was tossed down the hall. To his horror the magical book was partly exposed.

He looked around but didn't see anything. Frowning, he sensed magic had been used on him but there was no sign of the perpetrator. Growling angrily but more concerned over the book, he kept looking around as he retrieved the fallen books. Still alert to danger he finally reached the King's door and opened it. Once inside he slumped against it and shuddered.

'That was too close,' He thought unhappily as he pushed himself off the door and made his way into the bedroom and slipped the magical book under the mattress while placing Aumire's book on the table near the fire.

Still shaken, he dropped into the chair near the fireplace and brooded. He had finally managed to find his answer though it had taken him all afternoon to do so. Now he had to find a way to get that book back to Carthmore's library and soon.

Shaking himself mentally, he got up and conjured the clothes the King prefered he wear for dinner. Once presentable, he picked up the book from the table and made his way down to the main hall.

He politely handed the book back to Aumire where he sat at a lower table. The badger nodded his thanks. Feral continued on his way to the high table and his seat next to the King. Bloodnor smiled genially at him and placed his paw on Feral's thigh.

Feral just accepted it and began to eat his meal.

"I trust you had a relaxing afternoon, my cherished one." The King suddenly asked, raising his paw up and caressing Feral's cheek.

"Yes sir, I got some reading done." Feral said meekly keeping his eyes down.

"I had hoped you would use the time to explore your new home a little more," Bloodnor said in amusement.

"I did, sir. I watched the artisans in the courtyard for a little while and asked them questions but then the garden beckoned and was so peaceful that I couldn't resist." Feral said quietly.

"Ahh...I see...so does that mean you'll be rested enough for some interesting things tonight my consort?" The King asked with a wicked and lustful look in his eyes.

Feral blushed in answer. The King laughed deeply in his throat as he reached for his drink.

Evening meal ended on that amiable note and Feral escaped to their room while the King remained to conduct some late business.

Feral knew Bloodnor would not be too late coming to bed since he made it clear he had amorous experiments in mind for tonight. He decided he'd better take a bath in preparation. Keeping the King happy ensured his safety. Making his clothes vanish and a robe reappear on himself, he made his way down to the bathing room.

To his annoyance, the trouble making harem members were in the pool. He didn't dare back down so moved as if they were beneath his notice and dropped his robe on a chair before stepping down into the water.

He casually moved past the barely veiled glares. Other, more amendable members of the harem were in the pool as well. The rabbit, Glory and the wolf, Sheen were watching him as he moved toward their end of the pool but not toward them. They were the ones who had pleasured him at the King's command.

Feral couldn't help but blush a little at that memory. He stopped at the far wall and reached for the body shampoo. Before he could apply it, Glory and Sheen swam to his side.

"Please consort, allow us to aid you?" Glory asked softly.

"I really don't need help..." Feral objected.

"We know, consort, but please allow us to do this." Sheen pleaded softly.

Sighing in resignation, Feral nodded. Smiling happily Glory shook some soap onto her palms then handed it to Sheen who did the same. They made Feral stand on a raised platform located nearby so that they could work the soap into his fur out of the water.

Doing as they asked, he stood stoically as they worked the soap into his fur. It felt good and he found himself relaxing a little but he didn't lower his guard. Through slitted eyes, he closely watched the disgruntled harem members on the other side of the pool.

A particularly erotic touch nearly caused him to moan and close his eyes. He quickly moved away from the pair to step back into the water. There was a look of disappointment on the pair's faces as they joined him and helped rinse his fur out.

When he was rinsed thoroughly, he climbed out quickly. Glory and Sheen followed and helped towel dry him.

Glory couldn't help but ask in a low voice, "Why wouldn't you let us pleasure you?"

"The King has plans for me tonight. Thank you for wanting to do that though." Feral answered truthfully.

"Ohh...I see...of course you must save yourself for him...we understand." Glory said quickly, blushing in embarrassment as did Sheen.

Feral just nodded and pulled his robe on, leaving the room quickly, still under the malevolent gaze of the others. He hoped they didn't harm Sheen and Glory. If he had anyone he cared enough to be concerned about, it was those two.

Reaching the King's apartment without incident, he made his way to the bedroom and made the robe disappear. Except for his moonstone, headpiece, and vambraces he was completely nude and waiting in the center of the bed for the King.

A half hour later, Bloodnor entered the room. He glanced at the bed and stopped. His eyes glittered with barely restrained lust as he beheld his consort waiting so artfully for him. Grinning in anticipation, he disappeared his clothes and climbed onto the bed.

"It pleases me to see you waiting for me, my beauty." He said huskily as he leaned close and began laying hot kisses all over Feral's face and neck. Feral moaned softly and arched back to allow the King access to his small breasts. Bloodnor took the invitation and sucked each nipple into a hard peak before returning to the Kat's mouth and bestowing deeply passionate kisses on him.

Suddenly Feral felt a hot sensation on his breasts, he gasped and Bloodnor back away and grinned revealing that he was dripping something sticky and sweet onto his chest. It felt indescribable. He realized it was hot honey. Still grinning wickedly, Bloodnor began to suck and lick the honey from his consorts body. Feral groaned at the sensations the lion was drawing from his body. Unable to sit up any longer, Feral languidly laid backward. Growling in appreciation, the lion continued to lick up the honey then deposited some of the hot liquid to Feral's clitoris and cock.

Feral bucked in shocked pleasure. Writhing frantically as Bloodnor began to lick the golden honey from the Kat's cock and then his clit. He ended up having to hold Feral's hips down as the Kat could no longer stop his undulating body from reacting to the exquisite torture.

The King ceased his torment of his consort and rolled the Kat to his side with him behind. Raising the top leg and resting it on his shoulder he eased himself forward and entered Feral. Feral moaned as Bloodnor went deep and began a slow and sensual thrusting.

The Kat clutched the bedding and cried out in urgent need as the King continued his slow plundering. He added to the pleasure by grabbing Feral's cock and beginning to stroke it up and down. He only picked up the pace when he started to get close to his own orgasm. Feral screamed and came squeezing the King tightly and shooting his seed over the King's palm. Bloodnor panted hard and thrust furiously a few more times before roaring and spilling himself into his consort.

Lowering his partner's leg and laying down behind him, Bloodnor pulled the Kat close.

"The night is young my consort. We have many more positions to try before seeking our rest." The King promised darkly as they took a short nap.


End file.
